Chuva de Brilhantes
by Cath C. Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter queria saber tudo sobre sua nova funcionária Gina Weasley!Mas quando descobriu que ela tinha uma filha , seu entusiasmo diminuiu...Porém, não era fácil esquecer Gina.
1. Chapter 2

**Chuva de Brilhantes**

-Consegui o emprego - Entrando tão apressada na pequena livraria que mal consegue respirar, Gina Weasley caminhou diretamente ate a proprietária,uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos que ajeitava nas estantes alguns livros em couro que haviam acabado de chegar do encadernador - Consegui o emprego ,eu consegui o emprego...Consegui !!

A entrada exuberante de Gina foi complementada com uma espécie de dança, do tipo que as chefes de torcida fazem quando o seu time está ganhando.

-Claro que conseguiu - Lily riu, ajeitando com a mão o penteado impecável – Nunca tive duvida de que isso aconteceria.

-Bem,não posso dizer que não tive dúvidas. Se não fosse por você, eu ainda estaria pensando em como pagar o aluguel do mês que vem. – Sem esconder o alívio, Gina encostou no balcão e respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas. Passara muito tempo desempregada e suas economias estavam chegando ao fim.

-Não sei como você conseguiu esse milagre ,mas sempre vou te dever um favor.Muito obrigada...mesmo.

Lily a segurou pela mão.

-Tolice,menina.É a Potter Arquitetura que deve me agradecer por ter mandado a melhor contadora que já conheci.Tenho certeza de que Martha ,minha amiga do departamento pessoal,vai concordar com isso.

-Existe alguém em Londres que você não conheça pessoalmente?

-Oh,isso é um exagero...Mas tenho que admitir que ser a proprietária da melhor livraria da cidade me permite conhecer muitas pessoas interessantes e inteligentes.Por falar nisso... – A mulher mais velha continuava arrumando os livros e seu tom de voz era casual. – Já teve a oportunidade de conhecer seu chefe pessoalmente?

-O Sr.Potter? – Gina meneou a cabeça, intimamente nervosa diante da perspectiva de encontrar alguém que fora tão elogiado pelos próprios funcionários. – Aparentemente um grupo de gerentes negociou um contrato bastante lucrativo ,por isso ele resolveu levar toda a equipe para almoçar como recompensa...

-Quanta gentileza.Mas por que seus olhos estão arregalados, querida ?

-Ele os levou para almoçar em Kent, Lily!Simplesmente alugou um avião e voou com os empregados até lá. – Gina encolheu os ombros – Pessoas ricas me deixam nervosa.

Lily parecia desaprova-la com um ar de censura no olhar.

-Ora,ora querida,não pode julgar toda uma classe de pessoas se baseando em um caso isolado. Além disso, se Harry Potter fosse tão rico como dizem, não teria que alugar um avião,concorda?

Gina não pode conter um sorriso.

-Não, acho que não.

Os lábios da outra mulher também se curvaram em um sorriso amplo. Lily era, para Gina, uma mistura em partes iguais de uma avó simpática e amiga conscienciosa. Gina a adorava.

Assim como Sophie.

Um ruído vindo do escritório chamou sua atenção, e ela caminhou ate lá rapidamente, retirando a criança do berço com carinho.

-Olá, amor. Dormiu bem?

Os cabelos ruivos da menina estavam revoltos e embaraçados. Seu rosto infantil era rosado, de aspecto bem saudável. Depois de bocejar, ela estendeu o braço para tocar o rosto da mãe.

-Vovó Lily me deu maçã.

-É mesmo?-Gina estreitou os olhos,fingindo um interesse exagerado diante da informação.-Foi muita gentileza dela,não foi?

Quando Sophie fez um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça, Gina olhou para a velha senhora, que se aproximara da porta.

-Desculpe as manias de uma velha. -Lily murmurou, parecendo inexplicavelmente embaraçada. -Mas já que meu filho parece determinado a se tornar um solteirão incorrigível ,essa é a única forma de ouvir uma criança me chamar de vovó.Espero que não se importe.

-Claro que não me importo.Toda criança merece ter uma avó, mesmo que seja postiça .Como você sabe, minha mãe morreu a alguns anos, e os avós paternos de Sophie vivem a mais de cinco mil quilômetros de distancia.

-Sim , isso é péssimo.

-Neste caso, tenho que discordar. Eles são boas pessoas, eu acho, mas nunca foram loucos por crianças.Tenho a impressão de que os dois se sentem aliviados por terem conseguido criar um filho e não tem a menor intenção de repetir a experiência.-Gina ajeitou a filha no colo,sentindo o aroma doce que exalava dos cabelos da menina.-Além disso,com o resultado patético de seus esforços paternais, creio que não posso culpa-los.

Lily sorriu, embora seu olhar parecesse triste.

-O rapaz devia ter alguma boa qualidade ,ou uma mulher inteligente como você não teria se casado com ele...

Um arrepio gelado percorreu a espinha de Gina.O divorcio havia sido confuso, amargo, e intimamente ela ainda sentia que falhara de alguma maneira.

-Dan sempre foi um homem teimoso e infeliz.Achei que podia mudar isso, mas não consegui.

Fechando os olhos , ela apertou Sophie contra o peito com força.Se sentia insegura, pois sabia que suas escolhas influenciariam o futuro da filha com toda certeza.

Gina tinha crescido sem um pai.Ele abandonara a família quando ela era apenas uma criança .De certa forma, a perda fora irrecuperável.Agora o mesmo destino aguardava sua filha adorada, já que Dan nem sequer se preocupara em requerer ao juiz permissão para ver Sophie.Ele nunca desejara realmente uma criança.

A dura realidade era que ele tampouco havia desejado uma esposa. Na verdade, o que Dan queria era uma empregada capaz de realizar todas as tarefas domesticas, inclusive servi-lo na cama...

Os passos suaves de Lily encaminhando-se para seu lado fizeram-na voltar a realidade.

-As vezes temos de passar por experiências ruins para que saibamos valorizar tudo de bom que o destino nos reserva.

Gina soluçou, usando a mão livre para enxugar uma lágrima que não conseguira conter.

-Eu sei.Mas quando penso em minha filha crescendo sem pai, sabendo que ele não se importa com ela,fico com o coração partido.

Lily abriu a boca, fechou, e depois ficou em silencio um momento para escolher melhor as palavras.Quando finalmente falou, sua voz revelava o conhecido tom de calma e bom senso.

-Talvez demore um pouco para que certos homens compreendam o que é realmente importante na vida...Você vai encontrar a pessoa certa um dia. Basta ter paciência querida.

-Eu não quero um homem.Todos eles causam apenas sofrimento e frustração, e cedo ou tarde acabam indo embora.Qual é o sentido de se relacionar com seres tão desprezíveis?

-Ora, querida, nos relacionamos com eles por causa do amor...

-O amor é um mito.

A mulher mais velha riu , apesar de manter seria a expressão.

-E jovem demais para estar tão desencantada.

-Não acredito em contos de fadas, se é que me entende.

-Claro que não.-Os olhos profundamente verdes de Lily se estreitaram.-E por isso que passou tardes interiras em minha loja relendo as maiores historias de amor da literatura...

Se sentindo acuada, Gina abaixou-se para pegar no chão a bolsa com os brinquedos de Sophie.

-Muito obrigada por cuidar de Sophie.Obrigada por tudo.Sua amizade significa muito para mim.

Lily limitou-se a responder com um sorriso e, em seguida tocou no ombro da amiga com carinho.Mas quando viu Gina saindo pela porta uma voz interior lhe disse nitidamente:

_Você não pode contar com ninguém,Gina querida.Se fizer isso, certamente será muito magoada por esse mundo cruel._

_-_Creio que você esta certa , querida – A velha senhora murmurou em voz baixa.-Absolutamente certa.

----

-Por favor,não dificulte minha vida.Farei qualquer coisa que você quiser. – Impotente , Gina se ajoelhou diante daquela que a tinha nas mãos, fazendo uma caricia com o dedo indicador.- Qualquer coisa que quiser,tudo o que precisar,vou realizar suas fantasias mais loucas.Apenas me faça esse favor, e pagarei seu preço – Ela pressionou o rosto contra a superfície fria e plástica.- Seis miseras cópias antes da reunião das três horas.Seu manual de operação diz que você pode fazer isso.Por favor, estou implorando.Vou polir seu vidro, limpar seu mecanismo e checar seu funcionamento todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida. – Hesitando, ela apertou o botão outra vez.

Uma luz acendeu no painel da máquina, mas apesar disso nada aconteceu.

Gina respirou fundo.

-Tudo bem...eu também posso enche-la de graxa ,provocar um curto circuito e procurar outro equipamento .A escolha é sua parceira.Se cooperar, vivera.Caso contrario, saiba que eu tenho um cortador de papéis em minha mesa...e que pretendo usar em você,traidora.

Uma voz masculina a pegou completamente surpresa.

-Não sei quanto a máquina, mas eu fiquei muito impressionado.

Ela levantou-se de maneira abrupta, encarando com um sorriso absolutamente patético o recém-chegado,que vestia uma roupa esporte bem casual.

O homem deu um passo pra trás,erguendo as mãos a altura da cabeça.

-Não me machuque.-Um sorriso de brilho incomum e os olhos verdes curiosos a encaravam com bom humor.- Veja, estou desarmado.

Sob circunstancias normais,Gina teria se divertido com a situação bizarra .Mas naquele momento tudo parecia irreal.

Ela parecia tensa,sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo pressionada pelas expectativas em relação ao novo emprego e embaraçada por ter sido surpreendida ameaçando a máquina copiadora como se fosse uma lunática.

-Se não quer ser envolvido como cúmplice de um crime, sugiro que saia logo daqui.

O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não há outra alternativa?Você não parece ser capaz de usar violência contra uma pobre máquina desprotegida.

-Desprotegida?Tá bem..-O rosto dela estava vermelho, queimando na verdade.-Você é que pensa .No começo até que ela coopera, funcionando exatamente como diz no manual,mas então resolve falhar justamente quando toda sua carreira depende disso.

-Toda a sua carreira?Uau,isso é sério!

-Se eu não entregar as cópias desse relatório na sala da presidência dentro de quinze minutos realmente vou ter sérios problemas.

-Hum...não podemos deixar que isso aconteça,não é?-Retorcendo os lábios,ele olhou para a máquina,fingindo preocupação.- Talvez eu possa ser útil.Tenho alguma experiência com equipamentos.

-É mesmo?

-Um dia consertei a máquina de café do escritório, pode acreditar.

-Que impressionante.-A atitude casual do estranho,fez Gina pensar que ele trabalhava para a administração do prédio,ou talvez para o departamento de engenharia.-Você trabalha aqui?

-Para ser franco,trabalho.Por que?

Exasperada demais com o olhar fixo do homem, ela se virou para olhar o relógio na parede.

-Porque duvido que meus superiores aprovariam se eu desse acesso aos equipamentos da companhia.Se você acabasse danificando ou destruindo essa maldita máquina,eu pessoalmente iria cumprimenta-lo mas provavelmente acabariam me descontando o prejuízo em meu pagamento, ou me demitindo.E não gosto de nenhuma das alternativas.

Ele bagunçou os cabelos em um gesto ao mesmo tempo seguro e arrogante.

-Então tentarei ser totalmente gentil.

Gina sorriu apesar da tensão.Havia um carisma naquele estranho que a deixava indefesa,um tipo de charme que parecia de tira-la do serio .Antes que pudesse deter, ela ouviu-se dizendo:

-Fale no ouvido dela,e talvez essa lata velha acabe seguindo-o até sua casa.

As pupilas dele dilataram-se.A sensualidade daquele olhar pegou-a desprevenida.

-Basta fazer isso?

Embaraçada e furiosa por estar se comportando cada vez mais como uma idiota,Gina desviou o olhar para a copiadora.

-Se conseguir fazer essa coisa funcionar, ficarei agradecida.Caso contrario, vai ter que me desculpar.Não tenho tempo a perder, se me entende...

O homem percebeu o esforço dela para voltar a conversa impessoal, e respeitou aquilo.

-Vamos ver o que posso fazer.

Ele abriu a porta de acesso e examinou o interior da máquina.Após alguns instantes, calmamente retirou uma bandeja plástica, desconectando-a do resto do equipamento.

Por um segundo, Gina não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e então ficou mortificada.

-Por favor,não me diga que a bandeja de papel esteja vazia...

-Tudo bem,eu nãofalo.-Ele recarregou a máquina em silencio antes de voltar a encara-la.-Só sugiro que não volte a ameaçar a pobrezinha daquele jeito...Ela pode ficar sentida.

Diante do sorriso sarcástico do estranho, Gina desejou que um buraco abrisse no chão e a engolisse .

-Muito obrigada.

-De nada.

Ela não precisava nem olhar para o homem para saber que ele continuava sorrindo.Para piorar tudo, um aroma delicioso de colônia desprendia-se do estranho ,escurecendo seus sentidos.

Limpando a garganta , Gina finalmente olhou de relance , percebendo,que seu salvador agora olhava casualmente para as páginas do relatório financeiro da companhia que a copiadora estava produzindo.

Imediatamente, ela retirou os papéis da mão do homem .

-Você por acaso é membro da diretoria?

-Não exatamente.

-Então não posso permitir que veja isso.É um documento confidencial.

-Acho que ninguém iria se importar se eu desse uma olhada preliminar nessas projeções.

-Sinto muito, mas a política da companhia proíbe o acesso a documentos financeiros,a não ser pelo pessoal da contabilidade e os membros da diretoria.

-É mesmo ?

-Sim.

-Hum... Parece que preciso olhar novamente o manual de procedimentos da empresa.

-Isso seria prudente.-Ela deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado,juntando todos os papéis, cópias e originais, em um só maço. Afinal de contas,havia concluído o trabalho a tempo.A vida era boa.-Acho que agora preciso levar isso até a sala de conferencias.

-Sim, eu acho que deva.

Mesmo sem saber por que,Gina hesitou.

-E...bem,muito obrigada, outra vez.

-De nada..outra vez.-Havia um magnetismo inacreditável no sorriso daquele homem.

Mais um momento se passou,e só então ela respirou,se esforçando para sorrir ao mesmo tempo que girava de forma desajeitada para sair da sala, carregando os papéis e quase colidindo com um homem de cabelos grisalhos que acabara de entrar.Ao reconhecer o recém chegado,Gina sentiu um arrepio na espinha.Aquele homem era o diretor financeiro da empresa,seu chefe.

O homem ignorou-a por um instante, e depois virou o rosto para encara-la.

-Conheceu Harry?

-Que Harry?

Ele piscou algumas vezes, e então começou a rir como se tivesse ouvido uma piada.

-Essa é boa...-Dizendo aquilo, voltou a olhar para o jovem que continuava parado ao lado da máquina copiadora.-Tudo bem,Harry?Escute, os advogados da prefeitura estão em seu escritório, e eu preciso de sua assinatura nos novos contratos.

Quando afinal percebeu que tinha feito papel de boba diante do dono da empresa, Gina sentiu a espinha congelar.

-Nosso departamento legal já revisou isso?-Harry Potter perguntou.

-Sim,só precisamos de sua assinatura,e então o negocio estará fechado.

-Deixe-me ler tudo rapidamente antes.Mandarei Marge entregar os documentos em seu escritório assim que tiver feito.

Gina encostou-se em um arquivo metálico.Suas pernas estavam bambas, era melhor se acalmar e respirar fundo ou acabaria desmaiando na frente dos dois e ficaria em uma situação ainda mais embaraçosa.

Harry ergueu os olhos do contrato o suficiente para ver que toda a cor havia desaparecido do rosto daquela jovem mulher.Percebera que ela não o reconhecera poucos instantes antes, o que não o incomodara nem um pouco.

Conhecer pessoalmente cada um de seus funcionários sempre fora uma regra aquela jovem podia ter lhe passado despercebida?

A expressão embaraçada da jovem foi rapidamente substituída pela de raiva.

Caminhando ao lado de Harry,o diretor financeiro continuava a esclarecer detalhes do contrato.Depois de esperar que a jovem se afastasse,ele interrompeu o outro homem de forma incisiva.

-Quem é aquela mulher?

-Que mulher?-Frank Glasglow piscou,obviamente tentando reorganizar os pensamentos –Oh...é nossa nova assistente contábil.Weasley,se não me engano...Tina,Dina..algo assim.

-Descubra.

-Descobrir o que ?

-O nome dela.Quero saber o nome completo.

-Por que ?

-Porque e rude se referir a um funcionário como... Ei,você.

-Oh...-Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas,em seguida pigarreou-Bem,mas voltando ao contrato,acho que as cláusulas referentes aos prazos podem ser mais flexíveis,precisamos pensar em um possível atraso de fornecedores e ...

-Sim,sim você esta certo - Harry murmurou ao ver a linda srta.Weasley aparecer outra vez na porta da sala de conferencias.

Ela hesitou por um segundo,olhando com irritação para o lado da sala onde se sentavam os diretores e o presidente da empresa,depois sentou-se em uma das mesas laterais reservadas aos assistentes.Ficara deliberadamente de costas para Harry,em um sinal que não estava interessada nas atenções do chefe.

-Harry,você tem um momento?

Uma voz feminina vagamente familiar chamou a atenção dele,que virou-se de imediato para encarar uma simpática mulher de meia-idade que se aproximava com passos rápidos.

-Boa tarde,Minerva.Fiquei sabendo que o time de futebol de seu filho foi campeão da liga amadora.Parabéns.

-Muito abrigada.Isso vai garantir uma bolsa de estudos para ele na Oxford.

-Verdade?Isso é ótimo.Você deve estar orgulhosa.

-E como ..

-Fez alguma coisa diferente em seus cabelos,não fez?

-Há...Ah,sim.-A mulher ajeitou o penteado com um sorriso agradecido.-Nem mesmo meu marido notou.Você gostou?

Harry Potter também sorriu.Era o tipo de sorriso que costumava deixar as mulheres loucas.

-Muito atraente.Realça o formato de seus olhos e valoriza seu sorriso,que é adorável.

-Mas que exagero!

-Se acha que a verdade e exagero,tudo bem.

Minerva corou e deixou escapar uma risada,depois encolheu os ombros e respirou fundo,como que para recuperar um pouquinho de dignidade.

-Quando finalmente se casar,você vai partir centenas de corações,sabia seu danado?

-Por que faria isso?Não posso me casar sabendo que a mulher mais perfeita do mundo já e comprometida.-Ao dizer aquilo,Harry tomou a mão da mulher e beijou-a ,ao mesmo tempo em que piscava com ar conspiratório.-Espero que seu marido saiba que e um homem de sorte.

-Vou contar a ele que disse isso.

-Conte mesmo.

Com o rosto ainda mais corado,Minerva respirou fundo e fez menção de se afastar ,mas acabou detendo-se abruptamente.

-Eu quase me esqueci .O pessoal do departamento de projetos me pediu para agradecer o premio extra que você pagou a todos na semana passada.Foi muita generosidade.

-Sou eu quem devo seus colegas mais uma vez pelo trabalho bem feito.Por causa dos esforços deles a companhia conseguiu renovar um contrato muito lucrativo, o que beneficiara a todos nós.

A expressão de Minerva era de puro prazer .

-Vou dar o recado.

-Faça isso.-Harry continuou dando total atenção a mulher até que se afastasse.Em seguida, seu olhar se voltou imediatamente para a fascinante srta.Weasley,pegando-a desprevenida.Ele sentiu um estranho prazer ao constatar que estivera sendo observado pela nove funcionaria,que imediatamente voltou a lhe dar as costas.-Parece que comecei com o pé esquerdo com a nossa nova funcionária.-ele murmurou a ninguém em particular.

-O que ?-Sentado ao seu lado,Frank seguiu o olhar do chefe e meneou a cabeça.- Ah ,ela provavelmente só esta preocupada em manter o emprego.O departamento financeiro e um dos mais completos e importantes da companhia.

-Podemos terminar a revisão daqueles contratos agora,se você quiser.Estou livre até as quatro e meia...

Mas o lembrete do funcionário não foi ouvido,já que naquele momento Harry já estava caminhando para a pequena mesa na qual a srta.Weasley estava instalada.

Um súbito movimento de ombros foi a única reação dela diante da chegada do presidente da empresa.

-Acho que fomos interrompidos antes que pudéssemos nos apresentar corretamente.-ele disse com jovialidade.-Sou Harry Potter.

-Eu já sabia.-Ela olhava para tela do computador como se estivesse hipnotizada.Seus dedos deslizavam sobre o teclado com velocidade.-Prazer em conhece-lo ,sr.Potter.

Apesar de cumprimenta-lo com palavras,Gina não lhe deu o beneficio de um olhar.

-E você é ...

Ela se inclinou para frente,corrigindo a digitação de uma palavra ,sem tirar os olhos do computador.

-Ginevra Weasley.

-Ginevra.Que nome forte,lindo.-Sua mãe devia ser uma fã entusiasmada da rainha Guinevere.

-Não.Ela quis fazer uma homenagem a minha bisavó.-Gina consultou o bloco de anotações por um instante e então voltou a digitar o teclado sem fazer qualquer outro comentário.

-Entendo.-Harry sentia-se como um colegial,tentando convidar a rainha da escola para sair.-Minha mãe era um grande fã de Richard Harris.-Ele deu seu melhor sorriso,presumindo que aquilo provocaria alguma reação na nova funcionaria.

O que teria acontecido, se Gina ao menos houvesse erguido os olhos.

-Ele era um ótimo ator.

Harry respirou fundo ,contemplando um suspiro frustrado.

-Ela me deu esse nome por causa do personagem dele num filme.

-Que interessante-ela murmurou gelidamente deixando bem claro que não queria aquela conversa se estendesse muito.

-Olha,quero me desculpar pelo que aconteceu há pouco.Não pretendia te deixar embaraçada,saiba que não existe motivo para isso.Essa é uma empresa pouco formal.Todos nos tratamos pelo primeiro nome por aqui.Não quero que fique intimidada só porque meu nome está no topo da lista.

Os dedos de Gina congelaram sobre o teclado.Ela então respirou fundo e finalmente o encarou.

-Não me senti intimidada,sr.Potter,e também não estou interessada em um flerte casual com o chefe,ou qualquer outra pessoa dessa agencia.Levo meu trabalho muito a sério,e sou boa no que faço.Preciso desse emprego.Serei uma funcionaria útil para a empresa ,mas apenas isso.

Se Harry tivesse sido atingido por uma punhalada,não teria ficado tão chocado.

-Que tipo de reputação,exatamente, eu tenho entre meus funcionários?

A pergunta a desarmou completamente.

-Todos o tem em alta conta-ela confessou.-Para ser franca,falam maravilhosas a seu respeito.

-Quer dizer que ninguém acha que sou o dom- Juan do escritório?

O rosto de Gina subitamente corou, o que na opinião de Harry a deixou ainda mais bonita.

-Pelo contrario,você é conhecido como um homem generoso e justo com todos.

-E você obviamente discorda de todos não é ?

A pergunta irônica a fez morder o lábio inferior.

-Me desculpe por minha rudeza.Na verdade,você estava certo,eu estava embaraçada porque não o conhecia e também fiz papel de boba na sua frente.Achei que estava zombando de mim.Talvez tenha me enganado.

-Talvez?.-um sorriso jovial apareceu nos lábios de Harry.-Tudo bem,vamos começar tudo de novo,certo?.-Ele estendeu a mão.-Meu nome é Potter,Harry Potter,eu trabalho aqui.

Gina hesitou por um momento,então ofereceu a mão.

-Sou Gina Weasley.Também trabalho aqui.

Contrastando com o comportamento frio,Harry notou que a pele dela era muito quente.Quente e convidativa.

-Espero que possamos ser amigos , Gina.

Tais palavras aparentemente a espantaram, pois ela afastou a mão de imediato.

-Tenho certeza de que seremos,sr.Potter.

-Harry.

-Tudo bem.Harry.-E dizendo aquilo,ela voltou a olhar para a tela de computador.

Se sentindo profundamente desprezado,Harry voltou a seu lugar da mesa de reuniões,sentando ao lado de Frank Glasgow,que obviamente assistira toda aquela cena patética.

-Sei que não é da minha conta -Frank começou.-Mas pensei que você tivesse normas rígidas sobre...há,sobre misturar negócios e prazer,por assim dizer.

-Foi tão obvio assim?

-Temo que sim.

Contendo um suspiro,Harry massageou a própria nuca e girou a cabeça devagar.Sabia que Frank estava certo.Regras eram regras,e nenhum negocio eficiente funcionaria se os empregados começassem a se envolver em relacionamentos românticos.

Mas havia algo em Gina Weasley que lhe chamava a atenção,por isso olhou em sua direção mais uma vez.

Frank Glasgow meneou a cabeça lentamente.

-Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo.

-Eu também -Harry replicou num sussurro.-Eu também...

Olá pessoas,tudo bem com vcs??

Obrigada por terem lido, e espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo da fic.

Se gostaram,comentem,se não gostaram comentem também.. To um pouco nervosa..

**Vampira Black:**Brigada pelo incentivo,e pela ajuda hsuahshuhas :D beijaumm

**Jubs**:Brigada por comentar,tomara que goste da fic:D Beijuam

**Miss Zabine:**Anitaaaaa continue comentando, vc não gosta de H/G mas irá ler né,amiga??beijaum

Então é isso e até o capitulo 2

Paz..


	2. Chapter 3

**Chuva de Brilhantes 2**

-Um especial da casa para viagem,por favor.

Comprimida contra o balcão,Gina se esforçou para pegar o dinheiro,mas o empurrão de uma mulher fez com que sua carteira caísse no chão.Frustrada,ela se abaixou e constatou que a carteira estava de baixo do pé de um sujeito grandalhão que mais parecia um urso.

Tudo indicava que seria um dia daqueles...

-Pode me dar licença,senhor?-Engolindo em seco, Gina tocou levemente na bota de couro do homem.-Você está pisando na minha carteira.

O homem piscou confuso antes de dar um passo para o lado.

Murmurando um agradecimento,ela estendeu o braço,notando horrorizada que o pisão praticamente destruíra a carteira,descosturando-a por inteiro em um dos lados.

Moedas rolaram pelo chão em meio a uma floresta de pernas e pés que se moviam freneticamente.Apenas uma pessoa louca se atreveria a tentar recupera-las.

Quando finalmente conseguiu juntar as moedas que estavam mais próximas e coloca-las de volta na carteira com sua ultima nota de libra,Gina levantou-se com dificuldade e viu que havia um buraco enorme em sua meia-calça,bem na altura do joelho.

Droga, eram apenas sete e trinta da manha!

Segurando a bolsa junto as corpo, tentou afastar-se do burburinho assim que foi possível. Já perto da saída, quase colidiu com um peito largo e másculo, reconhecendo um aroma familiar de loção pós-barba antes mesmo de virar a cabeça.

-Ora,que coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui!-Harry Potter estreitou os olhos como se estivesse surpreso.-

Srta. Weasley...Tina,certo?

Ela cerrou os dentes em um sorriso contrariado.

-Weasley, Gina Weasley.

-Claro,me lembro agora.-Ele sorriu,abrindo a porta de vidro e segurando para que Gina passasse.Em seguida,começou a caminhar ao lado dela na calçada.

-Vejo que ambos temos muito bom gosto para escolher café,o daqui e o melhor da redondeza.-Harry lançou um olhar especulativo para o pacote que segurava.-_Capuccino_?

-Especial da casa,puro.

-Ah,isso explica tudo...

-Explica o que ?

-Seu comportamento sangüíneo e nervoso.

Gina parou para encara-lo.

-O que disse?

-Não quis insulta-la,claro.Mas qualquer pessoa que começa o dia com uma dose cavalar de cafeína acaba ficando um pouco irritadiça as vezes.

-Não estou irritada.

-É que ainda não bebeu o seu café.

-Bebendo ou não,não sou do tipo de pessoa que esta descrevendo.-Que petulância a daquele homem, era praticamente um estranho e mesmo assim se atrevia a julgar a minha personalidade.-Além disso,é muito cedo sair por ai fazendo comentários categóricos sobre pessoas que mal conhece.

-Acho que está certa quanto a isso. E só existe uma forma para reparar minha ignorância a seu respeito... Que tal um jantar hoje à noite?

Observando os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Harry, Gina concluiu que estava quase caindo em uma armadilha.

-Não,muito obrigada.

-Amanhã?

-Não.Obrigada.

-Sua resposta será sempre a mesma?

-Provavelmente.

-Ah _provavelmente _significa que ainda tenho uma chance.

-Não,não significa.-Ela lembrou a si mesma que aquele homem tinha o poder de despedi-la,e precisava muito do emprego para se sustentar e criar sua filha.

-Por favor, não pense isso como um insulto pessoal. Acontece que não estou aberta para um relacionamento romântico...ou de qualquer outro tipo,nesse momento.

-Nem mesmo uma amizade?

-A experiência me ensinou que _amizade_ e apenas a palavra código masculina para designar sexo sem comprometimento.

Harry sorveu um gole de café e a olhou longamente. Parecia sinceramente aturdido.

-Vá em frente, diga tudo o que pensa a meu respeito.

Daquela vez, ela não pode conter um sorriso. O homem realmente possuía um charme quase irresistível. Em outras circunstancias ficaria lisonjeada por receber as atenções de alguém tão interessante, e talvez até retribuísse.

-Desculpe se te insultei.Posso ser franca demais ás vezes.

-Não, não, eu adoro franqueza. –Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando-a de relance. –Isso é mentira. Odeio franqueza exagerada.

-Muitos homens odeiam.

-E muitas mulheres também. Por exemplo, se eu dissesse que parece uma colegial desastrada com esse furo enorme na meia? – Ele sorriu quando Gina parou novamente e o encarou com olhar fixo. - Aposto que não.

O comentário a surpreendeu.Não foi possível para ela conter uma risada.

-_Touché _,sr.Potter.

-Harry.

-_Touché_,Harry.

Os dois estavam agora diante do prédio onde ficavam os escritórios Potter Arquitetura. Ele abriu a porta de vidro polidamente.

-Bem, agora que já nos conhecemos melhor graças a um brutal acesso de sinceridade, vai concordar em sair comigo?

-Não - Gina murmurou com um suspiro. – Mas devo admitir que me sinto melhor ao seu respeito do que a dez minutos atrás.

-É por causa das minhas sobrancelhas, não é?

-O quê?

-Minhas sobrancelhas. Sei que são feias. Muito grossas no meio e ralas nas extremidades. Alguns amigos dizem que isso me faz parece um _chihuahua_ ,só por gozação...Aposto que você detesta cães.

-Eu adoro cães.

-Então, por que não concorda em sair comigo?

Exasperada, Gina entrou no elevador assim que as portas se abriram. Evitava a todo custo encarar o moreno de olhos verdes a sua frente.

-Porque você é rico,arrogante e intrometido.Será que isso responde sua pergunta?

Harry piscou.

-Sim, acho que sim.

O sol do meio dia era quente, contrastando com o ar frio de outono, e o parque fervilhava de atividade. Do ponto privilegiado, onde estava, escondido atrás de um enorme cedro, Harry observava a ruiva escultural fazendo exercícios no gramado a alguns metros de distância. Ela girava os braços, flexionava os ombros e se agachava ritmicamente. Tanto a roupa que usava, um agasalho de moletom, quanto o tênis,eram velhos,claramente gastos pelo uso repetido.

Aquilo não importava. Ela podia estar envolta em sacos de lixo que Gina continuaria sendo a mulher mais perfeita do mundo.

E ele nem mesmo sabia por que achava isso.

Fascinado, continuou a observá-la.Cada movimento de Gina era fluido e gracioso,a demonstração mais perfeita de saúde e feminilidade que Harry já vira.

O olhar dele continuava desfrutando de cada nuança, cada giro de quadris daquela linda ruiva. Estava tão hipnotizado que quase não percebeu a tempo que ela iria começar a fazer sua corrida depois da série de exercícios de aquecimento.

Era preciso revelar logo sua presença e abordá-la o mais rápido possível. E foi isso o que fez, saindo do abrigo onde estava e se colocando em pé bem no meio da trilha. Entretanto se passaram alguns instantes antes que Gina notasse sua presença. Quando isso aconteceu, Harry tentou manter a expressão mais casual possível.

-Belo dia para uma corrida, não é?

Ela limitou a encará-lo em silêncio.

Harry sentiu a mandíbula tremer. Nunca tivera que se esforçar para atrair a atenção de uma mulher. E jamais se sentira tão determinado a conseguir aquilo.

Como ela parecia claramente arredia no momento, Harry decidiu levara a farsa um pouco mais adiante,imitando os exercícios que a vira fazendo momentos as mãos na cintura,ele começou a girar para os dois lados com movimentos bruscos.Um olhar de relance informou que estava sendo observado.Feliz,ele sorriu de forma avassaladora e então passou a fazer flexões,esticando as pernas atrás do corpo como vira Gina fazer.

Alguma coisa estralou em suas costas.

Uma dor absurdamente terrível na espinha fez Harry perder o equilíbrio .Era como se as pernas não fossem capazes de suportar o próprio peso.

O horror da situação durou alguns segundos e depois desabou no chão sem se mover. Quando bateu no solo, sentiu espasmos na região lombar e câimbras por toda sua perna direita. Ele teve que cerrar os dentes para suportar a dor e rolou no chão como uma cobra. Quando finalmente sentiu os músculos relaxarem um pouco, levantou a cabeça e notou que a trilha do parque estava vazia. A ruiva havia desaparecido.

Após passar mais alguns minutos sentado, esperando que as dores cessassem completamente, Harry voltou ao escritório. Apesar de mancar,se sentia muitíssimo determinado.Mesmo que ela mesma não soubesse,Gina Weasley se tornava,minuto a minuto,segundo a segundo,o maior desfio que ele já enfrentara na vida.

Sentindo uma pontada de dor que percorreu suas costas e ombros, Harry prendeu a respiração e ouviu o barulho de água correndo vindo do vestiário feminino. Tinha adivinhado que ela usaria a academia do ultimo andar para tomar uma ducha e se trocar depois da sessão de exercícios da hora do almoço, e obviamente acertara em cheio.

Também presumia que Gina tinha assistido toda a cena patética no parque, o que fazia se sentir desconfortável. Na verdade, o ego masculino ferido não deixaria aceitar a humilhação de ser considerado fisicamente ruim pela mulher em que estava interessado.

Sem dúvida, Gina ia apreciar esse esforço.

Afinal de contas, mulheres sempre ficavam impressionadas diante de uma demonstração de masculinidade.

Lentamente, sentindo muita dor, ele deitou no aparelho de levantamento de pesos e plantou os pés no chão.Um tubo de aço acima de seu peito estava conectado a vários pesos de ferro nas extremidades.Os últimos dez anos não haviam sido os mais atléticos de sua vida,mas na faculdade,Harry podia erguer cinqüenta ou sessenta quilos sem nem ao menos suar,por isso ele nem se importou em checar o peso real dos pesos.Além disso,não estava ali para fazer exercícios de verdade,só iria se mover quando fosse necessário.

Quando o barulho do chuveiro parou, substituído pelo ruído de um secador de cabelos, Harry respirou fundo e enlaçou os dedos a barra de aço,esperando em silencio.

Em uma questão de segundos,Gina surgiu do vestiário feminino,já com roupas de trabalho.Ele notou que a meia furada,tinha sido tirada,deixando as pernas dela nuas..e muito bonitas.

Gina não notou a presença dele,parecia preocupada e tensa.Sua pele,normalmente pálida,estava bastante rosada por causa do banho quente.

Harry achou que estava diante da mulher mais linda que tinha visto.Ele não resistiu e a cumprimentou outra vez.

-Olá,outra vez.

Ela girou sobre os calcanhares,levando a mão direita ao pescoço em um gesto de vulnerabilidade que o maravilhou ainda mais.

-Nossos caminhos sempre se cruzando.-Harry apertou os dedos ao redor da barra de aço,fingindo o ar mais casual possível. –Estranho,né?

Erguendo a cabeça,ela o encarou diretamente.

-Sim, muito estranho.

-Teria me juntado a você no parque, mas não queria que se sentisse desconfortável caso não conseguisse acompanhar meu ritmo.

Os lábios de Gina se curvaram em um sorriso totalmente irresistível.

-Tenho certeza que teria me feito comer poeira.Isso,é claro,se tivesse conseguido ficar em pé para começar.

Harry achou melhor considerar aquele sorriso como um prêmio de consolação.

-Apenas um pequeno acidente..Por acaso já teve problemas com pedras dentro do tênis?

-Pedras?

-Exatamente.Entram sem que você perceba,e então,quando você tem que firmar o pé no chão,pronto lá estão elas!Aí CABUM,estou no chão.

Os lábios de Gina se estreitaram muito,como se ela tivesse lutando para não rir.

-Claro.

-Mas, me diga,além de correr,o que mais você faz para manter a forma?

-Oh..Bem,eu gosto de tênis.Pelo menos costumava gostar.Não tenho tido muito tempo para isso ultimamente.

Uma GRANDE oportunidade.Harry tinha que aproveitar.

-Mas não é mesmo incrível?Tênis é meu esporte preferido.-Pegar uma bola,bater nela com uma raquete..Isso não deve ser tão difícil,certo?-Talvez a gente possa disputar uma partida um dia desses.

-Talvez,quem sabe.

A resistência de Gina estava diminuindo,ele podia ver aquilo no olhar dela.

-Você devia tentar a barra também.É ótimo para o sistema cardiovascular.-Para provar o que dizia,Harry ergueu a barra bufando e ao mesmo tempo sentiu outro estralo nas costas.Seus braços imediatamente perderam a força, e o peso caiu sobre o peito,o forçando a soltar todo o ar dos pulmões de forma humilhante.

Gina arregalou os olhos castanhos.

-Você está bem?

Ele abriu a boca,mas mal conseguia respirar.

-E - Eu fiz isso...-as palavras eram trêmulas e entrecortadas.-...de propósito.

-Por que?-ela piscou confusa.

Se passaram alguns segundos,antes que Harry pudesse falar novamente.

-Tem que se erguer o peso totalmente...e só então ergue-lo.-Ele respirou fundo.-É c-como funciona.

-Oh..ok -Gina murmurou.Ela não estava nem um pouco convencida.-Bem,agora vou te deixar sozinho para continuar seus exercícios.

Harry sorriu ignorando uma pontada de dor no peito.

-Se encontrar Blaise Zabine,por favor,pode pedir para que ele venha até aqui me encontrar?

-Claro.-Ela olhou mas uma vez para as barras e depois virou e desapareceu pela porta.

Depôs do que pareceu uma eternidade,Blaise apareceu no recinto.

-Que foi,cara?

-Você pode tirar essa...maldita coisa de cima de mim.-Ele murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados.-E depois me levar até um hospital mais próximo?...Acho que quebrei uma costela.

-Vou te contar,Lily,é sufocante.Toda vez que me viro,lá está ele.O homem até me mandou presentes.

-Presentes?-A senhora arqueou as sobrancelhas.-Como diamantes,perfumes,ou peles?

-Bem,não.-Gina desviou o olhar.-Hã...uma caixa de meia-calças,de seda,muito caras,em um embrulho lindo-Ela disse a si mesma, lembrando do ar inconsolável do mensageiro que as entregara ao ser informado que teria que levar o pacote de volta.

Lily piscou rapidamente.

-Oh,céus,mas isso parece um tanto...pessoal.

-Na verdade,é um tipo de piada...É que outro dia eu estava em um café pela manhã e quando me abaixei para pegar as moedas...-Corando,Gina parou de falar,se sentindo embaraçada diante do sorriso compreensivo da amiga.-Olha,esqueça.De qualquer forma,acho que ele está me seguindo.

-Te seguindo?-Lily riu.-Talvez o pobre homem esteja apenas interessado em você.Afinal de contas,você é uma jovem muito atraente,menina.

-Bem,acontece que não estou interessada nele.

A mulher mais velha voltou a arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Nem um pouquinho?

Gina encolheu os ombros,passando levemente a mão na cabeça de Sophie ,que continuava adormecida em seu colo.

-Admito que é um homem lindo,mas esse não é o ponto.Não estou interessada em homem algum,bonito ou não.

-Você prefere mulheres?

-Lily!!.-Gina riu,meneando a cabeça.-Sabe muito bem o que quis dizer.Acabei de me livrar de um relacionamento ruim...desastroso,na verdade,e não quero me envolver tão cedo.

-Então por que não tenta apenas um relacionamento _bom_?

O sorriso de Gina desapareceu.

-Isso não existe.-Ela disse com firmeza.-Minha mão sofreu por causa de dois casamento s terríveis.Dois homens a usaram,tiveram filhos e então a abandonaram.Não,minha amiga posso te garantir que Sophie e eu estamos muito melhor sozinhas,obrigada.

-Nem todos os homens são canalhas degenerados,sabia?

-Claro que não.Meus irmãos não são.-Suspirando,ela se levantou para colocar a filha no berço.Precisava ir até a cozinha para preparar o jantar.-Eu entendo que não é justo julgar todo o gênero masculino pelo comportamento de alguns indivíduos,mas o fato é que eu não iria suportar outra decepção.Tenho que pensar em minha filha,uma criança que representa tudo pra mim.Não posso me arriscar a magoá-la de nenhuma forma,especialmente dando a ela esperanças de que um dia poderá ter um pai ou um padrasto decente...

-Existem homens bons no mundo,Gina,homens que fariam que fariam qualquer coisa para conquistar o seu amor e ter seu respeito.

-Então por que você não conseguiu encontrar nenhum?-No instante em que pronunciou as palavras,Gina se sentiu tremendamente arrependida.-Sinto muito.Eu não quis dizer..

-Claro que você quis dizer.-Visivelmente pálida,Lily se esforçou para sorrir.-Sou a primeira a admitir que nunca fui capaz de escolher muito bem os homens da minha vida.

-Lily...

--Não,não,você está certa.É óbvio que não sou nenhuma autoridade quando se trata de relacionamentos amorosos.-A senhora desviou o olhar para a paisagem que se via através da janela.-E só porque você me convidou para jantar algumas vezes,não tenho o direito de sair por aí te dizendo como levar sua vida...Tenho certeza de que você não está nem um pouco interessada em minhas bobas opiniões.

-Claro que estou interessada -Gina assegurou.-Se eu não tivesse,jamais teria te contado sobre um assunto tão delicado.

A ansiedade da mulher mais velha pareceu diminuir.

-Está falando sério?

-Mas é claro que sim.

-Eu não queria me intrometer...

-Lily!Diga logo o que você acha que tenho que fazer.

Um sorriso enigmático curvou nos lábios da amiga.

-Bem,já que você pediu...Acho que deve continuar agindo exatamente do mesmo jeito.

-Evitando e ignorando Harry Potter?

-Exatamente.

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas.Por algum motivo,chegara a pensar que Lily fosse a aconselhar de maneira muito diferente,insistindo para que desse uma chance a Harry Potter.

-Ora,mas isso não parece ter diminuído o entusiasmo do homem nem um pouco.

-Dê tempo ao tempo.Apenas continue fingindo que não está interessada e ...

-_Fingir_?Ora,Lily,eu não tenho que fingir.Será que não me ouviu?Eu não estou interessada em Harry Potter.Não,não e não.

-É claro,querida,eu entendo.-A velha senhora riu,ajeitando os cabelos com um gesto discreto.-De qualquer forma,continue agindo com seu chefe exatamente da mesma forma,e mais cedo ou mais tarde vai acabar conseguindo exatamente tudo o que quer.

-Exatamente o que quero –Gina repetiu.As palavras pareciam amargas em sua boca.-Isso seria ótimo,claro,principalmente se eu _soubesse _o que quero de verdade.Mas,para ser franca,não faço a menor idéia...Isso não me transforma em uma pessoa maluca?

-Não,querida –Lily assegurou,soltando uma risada.-Apenas faz de você em ser humano normal.

Olá, gente

SAIU O DIA DA ESTRÉIA DO LIVRO 7 UAUUUUUUUUUU...Outra coisa...VCS VIRAM AS FOTOS DO DAN??UXA LALA...MTO LINDO HSUAHSHSUASUAH ;D

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e espero reviews, ok fofinhos?? hsuahsuhshahsuahsuah

Fiquei mto feliz com as reviews!!

Agradecimentos..

**Pati Mello:**Oiii. Que bom q gostou da fic. Se chama Surpresas do Destino. Beijaum, menina.E continue lendo e comentando :D

**Vampira Black**: OIi Sa , Pois é saiu o primeiro cap mulher de deus...Também adoro coisas tristes, uma fic deprê então ..hsuahsuhaus, continue lendo hein menina...Beijaummm. :D

Cah Weasley


	3. Chapter 4

**Chuva de Brilhantes cap. 3**

Ao ouvir o toque do celular,Harry freou o carro e parou no sinal vermelho antes de atender.

-Ainda bem que ligou,estava tentando falar com você faz duas horas - contou.- Acabou perdendo um ótimo churrasco.

-Não sabia que tínhamos um compromisso.

-Não tínhamos, mas seria diferente se tivesse atendido o telefone duas horas atrás.

O riso familiar do outro lado da linha,como sempre,o fez sorrir.

-Acho que uma velha como eu devia ficar envaidecida por ser convidada a passar a noite de sexta-feira com um bonitão como você.

-Você não é velha,só tem mais experiência.

-Que bajulador barato!Não me admira que as mulheres brigam como loucas por sua causa.- A risada familiar voltou a ser escutada.- Mas na verdade acho que aquela jovem do escritório que me falou deve estar resistindo duramente a seus convites,caso contrário não estaria me procurando assim.

-Será que um sujeito não tem o direito de passar a noite de sexta-feira com minha mãe favorita sem ter que ouvir um sermão?

-Ela está te ignorando,não é?

-Nem tanto.

Uma buzina impaciente fez ele colocar o carro em movimento outra vez.Ele pisou no acelerador e logo se juntou aos demais automóveis na pista externa da auto-estrada.

-Tenho certeza que se a convidasse para jantar,ela não perderia a oportunidade por nada no mundo.

Mais uma vez risos soaram no outro lado da linha.

-Ah!Aposto que a moça bateu a porta em sua cara,acertei?

-Não exatamente. – Mas Harry,no íntimo,sabia que se tivesse ficado mais um minuto parado na soleira de Gina Weasley aquilo provavelmente teria acontecido.- Só não surgiu a oportunidade certa para um convite,só isso.

-Sim...Bem,suponho que é difícil se aproximar de alguém que não te dá a menor chance,não é?

Harry olhou zangado para o celular,embora soubesse que essa era uma atitude totalmente besta.

-Obrigado pelo apoio e encorajamento, mãe!

-Por que eu deveria te encorajar a partir o coração de outra mulher?

A frase o deixou aturdido.

-Nunca fiz nada assim.Todas as mulheres com quem saí acabaram se tornando minhas amigas.

-Seu charme é tanto uma maldição quanto uma bênção,querido.As pessoas se sentem atraídas como se você fosse um imã,mas logo o pólo negativo faz que se afastem até uma distância segura.- O suspiro dela foi sincero,impregnando uma tristeza que Harry desejaria não conhecer tão bem.- Aparentemente nós sempre acabamos desejamos o que não podemos ter.

-Mãe,por favor,não comece com essa história.

-Não começar com o quê?Será que eu vou ter mesmo que ir para o túmulo sem poder segurar um neto no colo?

Ele manobrou o carro com calma,diminuindo a velocidade até poder entrar no acesso para o prédio que ficava alguns metros adiante.

-Já discutimos esse assunto antes.

-Sim,nós já discutimos.Mas me diga com sinceridade...por que a idéia de casar e constituir família te faz suar frio?

-Você sabe o porquê. – Ele apertou um botão na porta do carro e viu o vidro deslizar para baixo.Em seguida estendeu o braço para passar o cartão magnético pela portaria de acesso.Detestava aquele assunto,sempre detestou. - Vou desembarcar para Wiltshire

Na semana que vem para negociar a reforma de uma cassino.O que acha de ir comigo?Afinal de contas,você sempre adorou aqueles caça-níqueis.

-Já está com trinta e um anos,Harry.Não acha que chegou a hora de levar uma vida estável?

-Mãe..

-Eu quero ter netos!

-Então compre alguns. – Se arrependendo da explosão,Harry terminou de estacionar o carro na vaga da garagem e puxou o freio de mão. – Por em mim quando digo que estou fazendo um favor as mulheres do mundo continuando solteiro.

A voz da outra linha suavizou.

-Não deixe que meus fracassos te influenciem.

-Você nunca fracassou, mãe.A culpa sempre foi deles.

Ela suspirou um gemido desapontado que atingiu o coração de Harry como um punhal.Aquele era o desabafo de uma mulher dominada pela dor,assombrada por traições que se recusa a admitir.E por mais que adorasse a mãe,Harry reconhecia nela o mesmo cinismo ingênuo que tinha visto no olhar de Gina se as duas o fizessem lembrar de um passado que era melhor esquecer.

-Harry,você ainda está aí?

-É tarde – ele sussurrou. – Você já devia estar dormindo.

-Fiz isso até agora.

-Mãe?

-Sim,querido?

Ele fez uma pausa.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo,filho.Boa noite.

A ligação foi interrompida.Sua mãe desligou,e uma sensação de frio o envolveu.Parado naquele carro e envolto em toneladas de concreto,Harry Potter olhou para a garagem escura e silenciosa e se sentiu sozinho.

Muito sozinho.

O pânico cresceu lentamente, insinuando por sua mente, ocupando todos os espaços esquecidos da alma.A solidão era um destino sombrio, mas ele o aceitava. Não existia nenhuma outra escolha.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Frank Glasgow saiu do elevador, massageando as costas comum grunhido.Depois de dois ou três passos no corredor,ele virou a cabeça e voltou a encarar Gina, que caminhava ansiosa ao seu lado.

-Com certeza você foi informada de que certas sessões de treinamentos são obrigatórias.

-Sim,claro.

-Então está combinado.- Ao dizer aquilo, ele fez a menção de se virar para entrar no escritório principal.

Gina correu freneticamente, se colocando diante do chefe.

-Mas um seminário de dois dias do outro lado do estado?Mesmo que eu pudesse pagar pelas despesas de viagem, certamente não conseguiria alguém para cuidar da minha filha por tanto tempo.

-A empresa irá cobrir suas despesas.Minerva providenciará as passagens aéreas e o itinerário...- Glasgow fez uma parada, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Sua filha?Você têm uma criança?

-Ah...sim.Isso é um problema?

-Não para mim, para outros, talvez. –Ele riu como se houvesse acabado de contar uma piada. –Mas reconheço que é um inconveniente. De qualquer forma,esse seminário é um requisito básico para o cargo. Certamente foi informada disso durante o processo de admissão,não foi?

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior.

-Sim,mas eu não entendi que teria que passar vários dias fora da cidade.

-Não há alguém que possa cuidar de seu bebê enquanto estiver viajando?

-Acho que não.

O espanto do homem se transformou em irritação.

-É uma ótima contadora,Srta.Weasley. Sentiremos muito por perde-la.

Foi preciso alguns segundos para que o impacto real da frase a atingisse.

-Realmente me demitirá se eu não conseguir uma babá para Sophie?

-Claro que não. – Glasgow falava devagar, de forma sucinta, pronunciando as palavras como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança. – Mas farei isso se não conseguir preencher os requisitos que sua posição exige. Como foi explicado antes, esse treinamento é essencial para que desempenhe bem suas funções nessa empresa.

-Mas minha filha..

-...é responsabilidade sua – ele concluiu.- Temos muitas mães solteiras entre nossas funcionárias.Ajudamos sempre que é possível, mas não a ponto de sacrificar a qualidade de nosso trabalho.Fui claro?

Gina engoliu em seco.

-Sim,senhor.Muito claro.

Com um gesto de cabeça, Glasgow finalmente se virou e marchou em direção da porta do escritório principal.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando organizar os pensamentos para encontrar uma saída para o problema que acabara de surgir.Vivia a poucos meses em Londres, e não conhecia alguém que pudesse cuidar de Sophie. Exceto Lily, claro.Mas pedir a uma ocupada mulher de negócios,com mais de sessenta anos de idade, para cuidar de uma criança era algo que Gina dificilmente consideraria legal,mesmo levando um conta os vínculos de amizade.

-Não se preocupe com Frank.

Uma doce voz feminina,a fez voltar à realidade.Girando bruscamente,Gina se viu diante de uma bonita morena que já havia visto no escritório dos projetistas.

-Ele realmente não quis agir como um idiota.Isso acontece acidentalmente...- a jovem baixou a voz até o nível de um sussurro- ...sempre que ele abre a boca.

Gina sorriu.

-Na verdade, o sr.Glasgow tem sido muito gentil comigo. Eu entendo a posição dele.

-Que posição, a de missionário da virtude?Só consigo imaginar isso, vindo daquele velho rabugento.

Mais uma vez, a franqueza da mulher fez com que ela sorrisse.

-Me desculpe – a moça disse, rindo. – Sei que sou baixa e vulgar. Mas já que Frank Glasgow é meu sogro,acho que acabei adquirindo alguns traços dele...Sandy Glasgow, muito prazer. Você é a nova contadora,correto?

-Sim, Gina Weasley.

-Prazer em te conhecer. – O aperto de mão de Sandy foi firme e muito amistoso. – Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês.E, cá entre nós, devo dizer que achei a posição dele uma vergonha.Quantos anos tem sua filha?

-Dois.

-Uau, a idade terrível! – Sandy escolheu os ombros. – Me lembro de quando meu filho tinha essa idade...o menino só voltou a ser um humano normal quando começou a freqüentar o jardim de infância.

Mais uma vez,Gina riu.

-Bem,posso dizer que Sophie é uma menina muito bem comportada. Mas mesmo assim, uma criança sempre dá trabalho, sabe como é..

-Pode apostar que sei.O seminário de treinamento é tediante,mas todos os funcionários realmente são obrigados a fazer.Nossa empresa usa um sistema complexo de computadores que integra as áreas de _design _gráfico com a parte fiscal e contábil.Poucas companhias utilizam um equipamento tão complexo,por isso os cursos de treinamento são raros e espalhados por todo o país.Teve sorte de ser neste estado.Imagine,tive que voar até N.Yorkshire! – Sandy meneou a cabeça,olhando com simpatia para a ruiva. – Não pode pedir ajuda para alguém por alguns dias?

-Bem,tem uma pessoa, mas realmente eu preferia não a incomodar.

A mulher encolheu os ombros.

-Se quiser, posso te mandar uma lista de profissionais para cuidar do bebê. Mas adianto que vão cobrar bem caro...

-Você faria esse favor?- Gina perguntou, mantendo o sorriso agradecido nos lábios.

-Claro menina, envio a lista para seu e-mail hoje à tarde.

-Muito obrigada.Eu nem... – A voz dela falhou assim que a porta no fim do corredor se abriu, e Harry Potter saiu de lá ao lado de uma jovem sorridente que parecia feliz o bastante para flutuar.

-O que você estava dizendo? – Sandy perguntou.

-Como? – Gina ficou parada por alguns instantes, mas o olhar continuava no casal que estava parado a alguns metros adiante. –Oh, eu estava..

-– É o presente mais lindo do mundo! -a mulher loira disse,passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry. – Não sei nem como te agradecer!

_Me engana que eu gosto, _Gina pensou amargurada. Muito estranho,mas agora estou furiosa comigo mesma. Por que me sinto tão incomodada com a mulher ao lado de Harry?

O moreno não fez esforço algum para se livrar da mulher loira.

-Foi um prazer.

_Aposto que sim._

Atrás de Gina, Sandy sussurrou:

-Papai Noel ataca de novo..

Com esforço, Gina manteve a voz controlada.

-Eu entendi errado,ou sr.Potter tem costume de dar presente para jovens bonitas?

Por um instante os olhos de Sandy se estreitaram surpresos ,mas depois sua expressão se tornou compreensiva.

-Tinha esquecido que você é nova aqui. Para você saber, nosso estimado chefe tem o costume de dar presentes a todos os funcionários.Ele é o cara mais generoso que já conheci, embora os psicólogos amadores do escritório falem que ele está apenas tentando compensar uma infância pobre ou lutando contra algum tipo de insegurança... – Com um grunhido, Sandy demonstrou o que pensava. – Como se um homem com esses ombros pudesse ser inseguro com alguma coisa.

Por não saber o que dizer,Gina ficou quieta, olhando de relance a jovem loira e Harry.

-Ela é a Eliana Trenton – Sandy murmurou assim que a loira se afastou. – A bicicleta do filho dela foi roubada no parquinho da escola, na semana passada.Eliana ficou muito triste,ela tinha dado o presente para o filho em seu aniversário, e não conseguiu dar outro para o menino, pois o marido dela está desempregado.

- Então o sr.Potter normalmente comprou uma bicicleta para o garotinho?

-Sim.

Tudo o que Gina havia pensado sobre um possível caso entre eles, caíra sobre sua consciência como um raio, fazendo ela corar.Se sentia culpada por ter pensado isso sobre um homem que..

-Ele é realmente muito bonito,não é? – Sandy interrompeu sua recriminação.

-Hein?- Passou um instante. – Sim,é um homem muito bonito.

Um sorriso compreensivo se alojou nos lábios da mulher.

-Ele é o Príncipe Encantado e o Super-Herói de qualquer mulher,aquilo do que os sonhos são feitos.E também totalmente inacessível.Por isso, nem pense nisso.

A frase deixou Gina surpresa.

-Pensar em que?

-Oh, não me faça rir – replicou em um tom malicioso. – Não sou estúpida, muito menos cega.Os olhares que lançou a ele poderiam derreter um enorme _iceberg_.Harry trata cada mulher que conhece como se ela fosse feita de cristal e ouro, o sol se põe à direita e a lua à esquerda delas.Faz que com que se sintam especiais, é o homem mais charmoso e gentil que já conheci.Mas também é garantia de corações partidos,querida.Não é do tipo que se casa, nunca foi e nunca será.

O queixo de Gina quase batia no chão.

-Não sei por que me disse isso,essa idéia é tão atrativa quanto de ser atacada por um leão.

Os olhos da morena se estreitaram, e em seus lábios haviam um sorriso franco.

-Nesse caso,seu cérebro deveria dizer isso ao resto de seu corpo.Porque posso garantir, você olhava para ele do mesmo jeito que um faminto olha para um prato de comida pela janela do restaurante.

Antes que Gina pudesse se indignar, Sandy olhou por seu ombro e sussurrou:

-Mas agora, erga o queixo,menina.O prato principal está a caminho...

Sentindo um arrepio na espinha, ela não se virou mas percebeu que o pivô da discussão acabara de chegar.

-Olá,Harry – a morena cumprimentou com naturalidade. – Fiquei sabendo que o contrato de Melbourne foi assinado.Parabéns!

-Deve parabenizar o Frank – ele falou calmamente. – Foi ele quem fez todo o trabalho d campo.

-Vou contar ao Frank que disse isso. – A mulher mais velha deu a Gina um sorriso que continha uma clara advertência. – Lembre do que falei,Gina.Te mandarei a lista mais tarde.

Ajeitou os ombros e colocou no rosto a expressão mais neutra que pôde, e se virou para encarar o chefe.

-Boa tarde, sr. Potter...

-Harry. – O sorriso dele foi devastador.-Não nos tratamos com muita formalidade aqui, lembra?

-Claro – Gina se esforçou para sorrir com naturalidade. - ...Harry.

Ele ficou oscilando o corpo, se apoiando em um pé e depois no outro, e então enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

Gina poderia até dizer que seu chefe estava nervoso.

-E então como vão as coisas para você?

-Tudo bem, obrigada.

-Está gostando do trabalho?

-Muito.É um desafio na maior parte do tempo,mas faz com que me sinta recompensada.

-Bom,muito bom. – O olhar dele foi para um quadro pendurado na parede do corredor,tão fixamente que parecia que nunca o tinha visto.Por um momento, Gina esperou que ia ouvir um comentário sobre a pintura,mas como sempre se surpreendeu.

-Eu te devo desculpas.

-Desculpas?

-Sim. – Ele contraiu a mandíbula, e não fez contato visual, o que também era pouco comum – Só depois que recebi o presente que te mandei de volta que me ocorreu a idéia de que pode ter achado inapropriado...

Uma sobrancelha ruiva de Gina se ergueu m estado de alerta.

-Oh... aquilo.

-Eu realmente não queria te ofender.Eu pensei que ia achar engraçado...mas não foi – Ele cumprimentou,com um gesto de cabeça,dois homens de cabelos grisalhos que passavam, e levou a mão até a boca e tossiu discretamente. – Quero dizer...aquele dia no café...ah, você sabe.

-Sim, eu sei. – Se sentindo relaxada, ela não conteve o sorriso. – Você viu um dos meus pesadelos pessoais.

-Todos temos os nossos momentos difíceis.

-Acho que sim. – Gina duvidava que ele tivesse passado algum momento constrangedor na vida,a não ser talvez o dia no parque.De qualquer forma, Harry continuava a olhar para ela estranhamente nervoso. – Também não quis te ofender quando devolvi o presente,mas realmente me surpreendeu.Não tinha visto ainda como você é generoso com seus funcionários. – O olhar dele capturou o dela,prendendo-o como magnetismo.Gina não conseguiria desviar a cabeça, mesmo se quisesse.

-Gosto de agradar as pessoas, se é isso que está falando.

-Claro. – ela murmurou, se perguntando se tinha irritado Harry.

-Pensou que estava tentando te seduzir?

A pergunta a atingiu como uma bomba.Gina sentiu o rosto corar.Tinha pensado exatamente isso, e ficou mais constrangida no momento em que pensou que podia ter entendido tudo errado.

-Eu só não sabia que você costumava fazer isso normalmente.

-Isso significa que na próxima vez que te mandar um presente, vai aceitar?

Ela engoliu em seco,evitando encarar o chefe.Precisava se livrar do encanto daqueles olhos verdes.

-Na verdade, preferia que não houvesse uma próxima vez.

-Você is se sentir desconfortável?

-Ótimo. – Harry sorriu tranquilamente. – Gosto da idéia de te deixar desconfortável.

-Por que?

A voz dele baixou ao nível de um murmúrio.

-Você provoca a mesma reação em mim, Gina Weasley, e eu também pretendo saber por quê.

Oi gente, td bom??

Gostaram do cap?

Comentem, certo?

Ahh o Harry é ótimo,né!!

Husahususa

**Michelle Granger**:Oláa. Que bom que gostou da fic.. fico mto feliz.Brigada.Tá curiosa, q bom eh legal ver as pessoas curiosas!Continue lendo!Beijaum..PAz

**Gabby Branco**: Axo q eu já te respondi, mas respondo d novo , ne?Que bom q gosta.A Sophie vai aparecer bastante ainda...BEijaum Paz..

**Vampira Black**:Vc eu tenho certeza que respondi hsuasuauah.Mistura louca de Sirius e James hsuhuasusua, gostei. Beijaum. Paz..


	4. Chapter 5

**Chuva de Brilhantes cap 4 **

-Sim,eu sei que o centro fecha às seis, mas deve haver algum modo de providenciar um atendimento noturno especial,não é?

A voz no outro lado da linha foi fria e impessoal.

-Eu já disse que o nosso centro só pode cuidar de crianças no período diurno.Não temos nenhum período noturno.Sinto muito.

Gina sentia mais.Ela desligou lentamente e a, antes que pudesse reorganizar os pensamentos, escutou a campainha tocar.

DIMMMMMM-DOMMMMMMM( é a campainha,ok?)

Instantes depois, Lily estava sendo recebida por uma barulhenta Sophie., que não parava de gritar.

-Vovó Lily, vovó Lily.

A senhora riu, e estendeu os braços para pegar a criança.

-Como está minha princesa hoje?

-Quero biscoito, vovó.

-Um biscoito? – Lily olhou para Gina com uma expressão interrogativa, e só falou depois de notar o gesto de assentimento da mãe da menina. – Bom, posso cuidar disso. Está no armário da cozinha?

Um minuto depois , a mulher voltou para a sala de estar, carregando Sophie em um braço e um prato de biscoitos na outra.A criança já estava com o rostinho todo sujo de chocolate.

-Problemas, querida? – ela perguntou notando a contrariedade da amiga.

- O que?Oh...nada importante. – Gina deu um sorriso polido e pouco convincente.Uma vez por semana, Lily a visitava para uma sessão de filmes, e também para saber das novidades. – Bom, vou fazer pipoca. Que filme você escolheu para hoje?

-Não mude de assunto.Estou me sentindo desprezada.

-Desprezada?

-Sim.Notei que você está na frente de uma lista de creches...para onde você pretende mandar a minha neta postiça?

Gina sorriu. Lily era muito observadora. Nenhuma detalhe ia escapar daqueles lindos olhos verdes.

-Bom, estou sendo obrigada a sair da cidade, por dois ou três dias, para fazer um seminário de treinamento.

-Oh... deve ser interessante.Por que não me falou antes/

-Só fiquei sabendo ontem.E também não gostaria... – Ela evitou olhar a senhora. – Não gostaria que você se sentisse obrigada a oferecer ajuda, e é isso que está para fazer, não é?

-Mas claro. Por acaso achou que ia deixar essa preciosidade nas mãos de um estranho?

-Lily, você é tão especial!Não sei o que faria sem sua amizade. – Gina suspirou. – Mas não posso continuar me impondo desse jeito.Você tem que cuidar de seus negócios.Cuidar de um bebê duas ou três horas todos os dias é uma coisa, mas agora a situação é bem diferente.Sophie vai te deixar maluca.

-Bobagem.Nada me dá mais prazer.Faz um certo tempo que tenho pensado em um jeito de ficar mais com a princesa. Está combinado!

- Lily...

A mulher a olhou com ar interrogativo.

-Só se claro, você não confiar em mim para cuidar de sua filha.

Outro suspiro saiu dos lábios de Gina.

-Não existe pessoa em que eu confie mais – ela disse sincera. – É que parece que estou sempre me aproveitando de nossa amizade.., de você.Você é tão boa comigo, e tenho tão pouco para oferecer em troca.

Por um momento, os olhos de Lily brilharam muito, depois murmurou em uma emocionada voz:

-Ah, menina!Você não faz idéia de quanto tem me dado de volta.Da felicidade que está me dando.-Respirando fundo, ela virou o rosto e deu um biscoito para Sophie, escondendo as lágrimas.- Desde que você entrou em minha loja com a princesinha,minha vida tem sido espetacular.

Gina sentiu um grande aperto na garganta ,ficando calada por um tempo.

Lily encarou Gina, parecendo preocupada.

-O que foi, querida?Parece que está querendo chorar!

-Mas.. eu.. estou. – Soluçou, enxugando os olhos com a mão. – Já faz muito tempo que alguém fica feliz com a nossa presença.

-Você merece o melhor, Gina, vocês duas merecem.Merecem ser amadas. Espero que comece a acreditar nisso algum dia. – Silêncio. – Mas por falar nesse assunto...como estão as coisas com o homem que falou?

-Não existe homem algum, Lily, velho ou novo.- Corando, desviou a cabeça e fingiu ajeitar a correspondência em cima da mesa. – Porém, se você está se referindo ao sr.Potter e seus presentes...bom, parece que me enganei a respeito dele...

-Oh... é mesmo? – A voz estava suave, mas mostrando uma enorme curiosidade.

Gina encolheu os ombros, envergonhada ao se lembrar de que tivera a presunção de achar que um homem como Harry Potter pudesse estar interessado nela.

-Eu..não entendi os motivos dele.

-E agora sabe o que o homem queria de verdade?

-Bom..- Querendo mudar de assunto,olhou para a sacola onde havia DVDs. – O que teremos hoje?Outro filme de Johnny Deep? Johnny lutando contra bandidos, como Willy Wonka,como pirata, apaixonado...

-O que te faz pensar que não entendeu os motivos dele na primeira vez?Para mim, está tudo muito claro!Não conheço nenhuma pessoa que dê tanta atenção e até presentes para uma mulher se não estivesse com segundas intenções...

-Esse homem é diferente.Descobri que o senhor Potter faz esse tipo de coisa com todos mundo que conhece...Parece que é o tipo de pessoa que se sente bem fazendo os outros felizes.Apesar de uma caixa de meia de seda ser um presente meio estranho,eu não acho que...

Naquele momento a campainha tocou outra vez, interrompendo Gina.Um pouco irritada, ela se levantou e foi atender, ficando surpresa quando viu um rapaz de entregas, cujo rosto nem se podia ver, escondido atrás do maior buquê de lírios rosas que já vira.

Srta. Gina Weasley?- uma voz anasalada perguntou.

-Ah..eu..sim. – Os lírios estavam nos braços dela antes de terminar de falar.

-Tenha uma boa noite. – o rapaz murmurou, indo embora antes que Gina dissesse algo.Lily se aproximou, e logo pegou o pequeno envelope preso em uma pétala, e em seguida, sentiu o leve perfume da flor.

Oh. Lírios..Mas que lindo! Posso chutar o nome de quem as mandou?

A expressão de Gina era séria.

-Pra que adivinhar??Só leia o cartão, já que você já pegou o envelope.

- Se você insiste. – Sorrindo, Lily tirou os óculos do bolso de seu casaco e abriu o pequeno envelope. – _Me desculpe mais uma vez.Que tal um jantar na sexta a noite?? Beijos, Harry.-_A amiga conteve o riso. – Bem, você está certa.Esse não é um homem que tem interesses românticos. Tenho certeza que ele manda dúzias de lírios para todas as funcionárias do escritório semanalmente.

Gina pegou o cartão da mão de Lily.

-Muito engraçado... – Apesar de estar brava, Gina sentiu o coração disparar assim que reconheceu o assinatura de Harry Potter.Era estranho, mas ficava emocionada de pensar que ele havia tocado naquele mesmo cartão, pensando nela. – Isso não significa nada. – sussurrou, corando ao perceber que falava em voz alta.Lily se apressou em colocar o vaso sobre a mesa, em seguida voltou a cheirar as flores.

-Hmm, que cheirinho bom.Me diz de novo, por que acha que esse homem não está interessado em você?

Gina controlou a emoção e um tempo depois, pensou claramente.

-Ele é só uma pessoa generosa e impulsiva, Lily.Se eu perguntar pra assistente dele, tenho certeza que descobriria que ele já mandou flores para muitas pessoas, pelo aniversário do contador e até no batizado do filho de um executivo.Ele faz isso sem pensar.Apenas isso.

-Ele parece ser maravilhoso.

-Ele é. – As palavras saíram da boca da ruiva sem que ela percebesse.

O sorriso de Lily era contagiante.

-Quer dizer, pelo menos parece ser.Para ser honesta nem o conheço direito.

-Uma situação que ele está louco para acabar.

Gina se arrepiou.

-Ele pode ser a encarnação do príncipe encantado da Pequena Sereia que eu não me importo.Não quero outro homem na minha vida, e nem a dor que eles causam quando vão embora.

O sorriso da outra desapareceu por completo.

-Ele nem sempre vão embora, filha.Sei que tive uma vida amorosa ruim e não sou a pessoa mais indicada para conselhos, mas você não pode julgar o mundo inteiro por causa de alguns experiências ruins,

-Experiências ruins?É isso que chama traição e abandono?

-Tudo que fazemos na vida são experiências, querida, mesmo quando não controladas.Sei que seu pai a deixou.E também que seu marido não era um homem digno de seu amor.Mas isso não quer dizer que todos os homens são ruins.

-Eu sei.Mas estou cansada demais para baixar a guarda.Não posso me arriscar, principalmente por causa de Sophie.Detestaria vê-la apegar-se a alguém que depois a abandonasse.

-Mas ela já experimentou isso, não é?

Sophie tinha apenas algumas semanas quando o pai foi embora.Era muito pequena para entender, felizmente.

-Mas você lembra?

-Eu tinha três anos quando meu pai partiu. – Gina virou a cabeça e olhou para a filha.A dor do passado ainda a consumia. – Depois disso, meus irmãos viraram meus pais, mas mesmo assim, não é a mesma coisa.Não quero que minha filha seja magoada.

-Como você foi?

-Sim, como eu fui.- Um atormentado sussurro saiu de sua boca.

Lily sorrindo compreensiva, ajeitou o bebê em seu colo em uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto de Gina com delicadeza.

-Os pais não podem proteger os filhos da vida para sempre.Podem apenas ajuda-los a lidar com ela.

Muita verdade foi dita nesse momento.

-Os pais devem ajudar os filhos a evitar situações perigosas.

-Casamento é uma situação perigosa?

-Sim.Felizmente é também uma situação inevitável.

A mulher mais velha considerou a frase.

-Sim é verdade...Mas não pode se evitar o amor.Ele nos pega de surpresa quando menos esperamos,entra em nosso coração como um ladrão e nos muda por completo.

Gina sentiu um arrepio pelo poder das palavras da amiga.O amor realmente era aquilo.

-O amor assombra a vida. – ela murmurou.-Houve uma época em que fantasiei sobre o amor, acreditando que era uma emoção tão profunda, que podia nos completar de alguma forma,tornar as pessoas mais humanas.Isso era apenas a ingenuidade de uma adolescente bobinha.Eu estava enganada.

-Estava?

-Sim. – Não havia incerteza em sua voz.Era firme e seca. – Amor é para os perdedores,Lily, um bando de pessoas com medo, que não tem coragem de levar a vida em frente e sozinhas. – Uma pausa tensa – Isso soou muito frio, desculpe. – Gina suspirou. – Não foi exatamente o que quis dizer.

Mas na verdade, ela sabia que dissera o que pensava, e isso a apavorava.

Ela sentiu a presença de Harry antes mesmo de vê-lo, o que tinha acontecido com freqüência nos últimos dias.

-E então... – Ele apressou o passo para alcançá-la e passou a andar do lado dela no parque. – Você gostou das flores?

-Que mulher não gostaria de um buquê de lírios púrpuras entregues em sua posta em um vaso de cristal?-Olhou de relance para ele e percebeu que sua expressão era de felicidade e alivio. – Mesmo assim, não precisava ter feito aquilo.

-Eu queria.

-Por que?

-Porque eu pensei...bem, eu esperei..que você gostasse.E então perdoasse a minha primeira bobeira.

-O dia das meias de seda já foi esquecido.

-Esquecido?-ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Talvez não totalmente, mas devidamente perdoado.E não precisa ficar mandando presentes por causa de uma piada sem graça.

-Um dos meus maiores prazeres é mandar presente para quem eu admiro.

-Já notei isso. – Gina parou ,o encarando fixamente.Harry a deixava confusão.Não entendia por que se importava tanto com Harry Potter, já que a ultima coisa que queria era se envolver com alguém.

-Por que sente a necessidade de comprar a afeição das pessoas?-perguntou subitamente.

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

-Não sinto.

-Sério?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.Não estava bravo, mas um pouco confuso.

-As coisas matérias não são essenciais na vida, mas podem trazer conforto,prazer e esperança para aqueles que não podem ter.Sei muito bem o que é desejar ganhar uma blusa sem furos, ou um sapato que nunca foi usado.

-Pelo que você fala, sua família não era muito rica.

-Ao contrário. – Não havia raiva em seu olhar. – Minha mãe trabalhava muito para que pudéssemos ter um teto.Ela nunca teve nada bonito,nunca teve uma jóia que não deixasse seu dedo verde,ou um elegante vestido que a fizesse parecer como uma princesa.Eu me sentia magoado ao ver que outros tinham tanto, enquanto que a mulher que era o centro do universo dispunha de tão pouco.

A forma carinhosa e maravilhada que ele falava de sua mãe, tocou o coração de Gina.

-Entendo.Minha mãe passou pelas mesmas dificuldades quando era viva.

O rosto de Harry parecia preocupado.

-Sinto muito.

-Já faz muito tempo.

-Mesmo assim, foi uma perda importante.

-Sim. – ela sentiu a garganta apertada- Muito importante..

-Em algumas ocasiões a vida é muito dura. – murmurou ele. – Ninguém pode prever quando alguém que amamos irá partir.Tudo o que sabemos é que nada é para sempre,por isso, temos que viver com as pessoas que amamos enquanto podemos, depois lutamos para cicatrizar as feridas e aceitar os arrependimentos que a perda delas nos trás.

-Você tem arrependimentos, Harry?

-Todos nós temos.Se formos honestos, devemos enfrenta-los.- ele arrancou uma folha de um arbusto e girou entre os dedos. – A sorte acabou sorrindo para mim.Possuo mais que o necessário para o resto de minha vida.E fico feliz em poder compartilhar isso com os outros,embora você considere isso um método de conquistar a afeição dos outros.Por que?

O rosto dela corou imediatamente.

-Talvez eu tenha falado demais. Não queria te ofender.

-Esqueça isso. Só queria entender por que você dá um sentido tão sinistro a simples gestos de gentileza.

A conversa se tornou muito mais profunda e pessoal do que Gina imaginava. Um sinal de alerta apitou em sua mente.Havia algo naquele homem que a deixava vulnerável.

-A gentileza é apenas outra forma de fazer política. – ela murmurou. - As pessoas usam isso toda hora para conseguirem o que querem.

Harry a estudou por um momento.

-Realmente acredita nisso?

-Foi o que a experiência me ensinou. – Gina agora se sentia muito desconfortável. – Sei que parece cinismo, ou talvez até seja, mas se você pensar direito no assunto, vai concordar que a maioria das pessoas espera algo em troca quando agrada alguém. Por exemplo, você mesmo disse que agradar os outros faz com que se sinta bem.Um psicólogo diria que você tem esse tipo de comportamento porque dessa forma se sente melhor consigo mesmo.E isso não deixa de ser um bom motivo..

O olhar dele se fixou num ponto longe, como se as palavras de Gina tivessem tido um efeito muito forte.

-Acho que sua analise sobre mim está certa.Na verdade ele não é apenas lúcido e lógico, mas também é brilhante.Mas é uma pena que esteja errada.

Ela riu.

-Por que estou errada?

-Está errada. – explicou – porque já convivi com alguém capaz de fazer qualquer sacrifício sem nunca esperar nada em troca, simplesmente em nome do amor.

-Sua mãe?

-Sim.

Sem perceber, Gina tocou na mão de Harry.

-O amor deu uma mãe para um filho é a mais pura que os seres humanos podem conhecer. – disse lentamente – Nesse argumento, acho que você venceu.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso.

-Oh, que ótimo .E qual é a minha recompensa?

-Hmm...pense bem em suas palavras ou vai acabar provando o _meu _ponto de vista dos seres humanos.

-Nunca duvidei desse aspecto. Somos naturalmente criaturas narcisistas, mas ainda assim acredito que esse defeito pode ser corrigido quando se possui um bom coração.

-Você é um romântico incurável!

-Muito obrigada. – Harry sorriu. – Por falar nisso, eu trouxe um presente para você.

Gina soltou um longo e calmo suspiro.

-Não fui clara o bastante sobre isso?

-Perfeitamente clara. – Harry continuou sorrindo, e abriu o zíper do casaco preto. – Mas suspeito que vá gostar desse...

A curiosidade superou o bom senso.Ao ver o pequeno papel que ele retirou do bolso, Gina logo o abriu.

-Balas de coco?Eu amo isso!Como você sabia?

-Não sabia.Mas eu também adoro, e como obviamente somo almas gêmeas...

-Almas gêmeas?-Ela inclinou a cabeça. – De onde tirou essa idéia absurda??

-Sempre gostei da expressão "almas gêmeas".É tão...romântico.

Gina não pode conter uma gargalhada. Ela pegou um dos doces e colocou na boca.

-Esse é um presente que espero não receber de volta. – disse sorrindo.

Ela riu.

-Fique relaxado.Nossa fazia muito tempo que não comia essas delicias.Ninguém da minha família gostava.Meus irmãos ficavam enjoados, e até Sophie torce o nariz quando vê as balas.

-Eles não sabem o que estão perdendo.

-Foi o que eu disse, mas eles nunca se deixaram convencer. – Ela juntou a palma da mão e colocou o saco de papel ao lado. – Só sobrou uma.

-Quer tirar par ou ímpar?

-Não, ela é totalmente sua.

-Ah! Um gesto de gentileza. – Ele comeu a ultima bala, olhando diretamente para os olhos castanhos de Gina.

Um arrepio percorreu a coluna de Gina, com a intensidade do olhar.

-Eu sabia que você não era tão fria como as pessoas acham que é. .- Harry comentou.

-Não quero que as pessoas acredite, que sou fria.-respondeu um pouco magoada.

-Não quer?Então por que finge ser dura e insensível, quando sabemos, que por baixo dessa carapaça de cinismo, há uma mulher vibrante, de sangue quente, que não quer mais nada do que amar e ser amada?

A pergunta a deixou surpreendida, não pela impertinência, mas também pela verdade secreta que continha.

-Não quero discutir meus pensamentos ou sentimentos mais íntimos.

-Nesse caso, não conversamos.Mas eu pretendo te beijar, beija-la como nunca foi beijada antes.A menos é claro, que me dê um bom motivo para não fazer isso.

Gina sentiu que não iria encontrar um motivo, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso.E não queria impedi-lo.Queria que Harry a beijasse, por mais louco que parecia ser.

E a intensidade desse desejo a amedrontou profundamente.

--------------------------------

N/A:E AÍ PESSOAL, COMO VOCES TÃO?ESPERO QUE BEM.

Me desculpem pela demora, a preguiça me domou e não conseguia terminar o cap.

Agora, eu estou com um pouco de pressa, nem mandei para minha beta corrigir então não vou responder os reviews, ok?/No prox cap eu respondo, prometo.

Vocês repararam que eu coloquei sobre o príncipe da Pequena Sereia, reparem no filme, ele é um pouco a descrição do Harry.Bom, eu acho!!D

Deixem comentários.Esse ato vai deixar uma pessoa aquiii muiiiiitoooo feliz.

Obrigada

Cah Weasley.


	5. Chapter 6

ny **Chuva de Brilhantes cap5**

As palavras fluíram de sua boca tão rapidamente, que só percebeu o verdadeiro sentido, quando reparou no olhar espantado de Gina.Sem dúvida, ela esperava ser beijada, além de que ela _precisava_ ser beijada.

E por alguma razão, Harry preferiiu não se aproveitar do momento, e acabou por apenas enlaça-la em um aconchegante abraço.

-Você pe linda!- sussurropu em seu ouvido.

-Sou? – Mal conseguia respirar.

-Claro. – Ele a acariciou no rosto, e a puxou mais para perto.

Gina estava muito próxima, tanto que Harry podia ver o brilho no olhar castanho.O coração dele acelerou,como nunca havia acontecido.Sua mente ficoou vazia, sem nenhum pensamento.

O beijo foi diferente de tudo que poderia ser, e o tocou no fundo da alma.

Um fraco gemido escapou dos lábios dela,e um turbilhão de emoções invadiram o corpo de Harry.

Quando tudo parecia dar certo, Gina soluçou, e empurrou o corpo dele para o mais onge possível.

-Pare. – respirou fundo e desviou a cabeça com um gesto brusco.

Em um instante ele recuperou a voz.

-Desculpe.Eu achei que você queria que eu...Quer dizer, eu achei que estava tudo bem, que você não...

A frase ficou suspensa no ar.Gina apenas meneou a cabeça.

-Não foi sua culpa.Acho que acabei me entregando ao momento.

-E foi uma coisa ruim?

-Sim, pésima.Me desculpa se deu a entender que estava interessada em um romance com você.Nao estou.Em nenhum relacionamento, mesmo que seja por diversão ou casual.Nao há lugar na minha vida para complicações e frustrações com o novo _playboy_ do ano.

Harry fechou a boca.Engoliu em seco, e a olhou com descrença.

-_Playboy_ do ano?Eu?

Corando ela respondeu:

-Não quero te ofender.Nunca conheci uma pessoa que fosse tão amado por tantas pessoas.Atrai a todos como açúcar atrai formigas.

-Um talento que eu não tinha percebido.Mas esse conhecimento pode ser uma coisa boa, já que gosto de animais.

Corou novamente e respondeu:

-Me desculpe.Nao tinha a intenção...

-Onde aprendeu que se pode onfener as pessoas, e depois dizer que não tinha aintençao de dizer?

Encolheu os ombros e suspirou, e depois encarou-o e não viu nenhuma maldade em seu olhar.

-Sou totalmente franca as vezes.Um grande defeito, sei disso.Se consideoru um insulto, não é meu problema.Nao quero fazer parte da sua lista de amiguinhas, Harry.Me conheço muito bem, e não estou em busca de uma caso apenas por diversão.Nao nessa altura de minha vida, não quero compromissos.

-Compromisso? – O rosto dele estava branco.-Eu apenas te beijei.Nao é grande coisa.- Harry sabia que estava mentindo, mas apenas em tocar na palavras "compromisso"! sentia um arrepio de medo.

Sem desviar o olhar, Gina disse:

-Um beijo não significa muito pra você, mas eu não concordo.Nao compreende por que você está me persiguindo.

Ele estava totalmente despreparado pela pergunta.

-Não sei.Nao tenho cosstume de correr atrás de mulheres que não me dão atenção.

-Sério?

-Sim. – O lindo rosto dele parecia tenso. – Gosto de amizades, principalmente de mulheres.Algum problema com isso?

-Entao aquilo foi um beijo só entre amigos?

-Claro. – mentiu.

Ela o estava pressionando, testando-o, o forçando a pensar em coisas que ele mesmo não entendia.

-Me desculpe se meu interesse te incomoda tanto.

-Eu também peço desculpas, não quis ferir seus sentimentos.

-Não feriu. – um homem que se orgulhava de ser honesto, podia agir como um falso?. – Acho que estou me expressando mal.Quero que sejamos amigos, só isso.

-Sei disso, Harry.Acredito que começo fui boba o bastante para acreditar que seu interesse em mim era mais pessoal, mas depois observei o jeito que trata seus amigos, vi que você é uma pessoa única, com a habilidade de fazer qualquer um se sentir muitíssimo especial.

-Isso é um dfeito??

-Obvio que não.è uma qualidade maravilhosa.- Ela mordiscou o lábio e desviou o olhar. – Quero ser sua amiga, Harry.Mas em nível menos pessoal,

Ele piscou atônito.Já havia falado quantas vezes isso para outras mulheres?Já tinha perdido a conta.Tinha sempre um discurso na ponta da língua e tinha de volta sorrisos trêmulos e olhos lacrimejantes.Sempre quis ser sincero com as mulheres com quem saia, e acrediatava que todas eram queridas amigas.Era errado??

-Harry?

-Sim?..Oh, Sim, entendo. – NA verdade, queria que o chão se abrisse para engoli-lo.

-Otimo. – Gina sorriu, e baixou os olhos para o relógio de pulso. – Nossa, olha que horas são.Estou atrasada.- E encarou-o com uma expressão radiante. – Obrigada pelas balas..e por ser um amigo tão atencioso.

Harry sorriu tímido em retribuição.

-Conte cmigo quando precisar, _amiga._

Ele ficou sentado na grama, rdebaixo de um enorme carvalho, vendo sua mais nova amiga se afastar.Gina tinha penetrado nos cantos mais secretos da sua mente iluminando-o como jamais imaginara ser possível.De varias maneiras, ela acertara ao o analisar.

Mas se engana muito tambémm.E estava totalmente convencido a provar-lhe aquilo, mas não tinha a menor idéia de como fazer isso.

------------

A brisa fresca que começou a soprar não foi o bastante para esfriar a pele ardente ou o calor que a consumia por dentro.Gina correu como uma louca até ficar completamente suada.

Ao sair do parque, desviou de alguns pedrestes na calçada habilidosamente e subiu até os vestiários do prédio pelas escadas como se esperasse que alguém a seguia.Apenas alguns minutos depois, embaixo de um jato de água gelada, conseguiu manter a compostura e voltar a pensar de verdade.

O que está acontecendo comigo?O que acontecera com a muralha tão duramente construída em torno de si para se proteger desse tipo de amoção?

Harry Potter parecia ter destruído toda a muralha com apenas um sopro.Por que tinha deixado isso acontecer?

Reorganizou os pensamentos, e concluiu que as experiências ruins do passado tinham a ensinado uma coisa.Tinha a tendência de ver o que queria ver, mesmo quando não era verdade.E só porque o coração lhe dizia que Harry era uma pessoa honesta e de princípios, não quer dizer que era verdade.Seu coração já a tinha enganado no passado.

Não podia arriscar a cometer outro erro.Precisava zelar pelo bem-estar de sua filha.Sim.Aquele, com certeza, era um jogo no qual poderia apostar todas as suas fichas.

-Bom dia – A recepcionista disse com um sorriso brilhante.

Harry a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça ao passar pela mesa, notando que o olhar da mulher o seguia espantado.Só algum tempo depois percebeu que não tinha sorrido nem retribuído ao comprimento como costumava fazer.

Faria isso mais tarde, depois que descobrisse por que Gina não havia ido à cafeteria mais cedo.Encontra-la ali se tornara parte de sua rotinha diária.Era como se ela tivesse surgido em sua vida com o propósito de virar sua vida de pernas pro ar!

Ele parou em frente da sala onde os contadores estavam e respirou fundo.Porem, quando abriu a porta e não viu Gina sentada na mesa de costume, cominhou diretamente a sala de Frank Glasgow.

-Onde ela está?

O homem levantou os olhos do relatório que estava lendo.

-Onde está quem, Harry?

-Gina. – Ele sabia que sua voz estava tremendo, na verdade estava verdadeiramente preocupado.Ele apontou para a mesa vazia, e para a tela do computador desligado. – Por acaso ela ligou falando que estava doente?

-Ah...- Frank acompanhou o gesto, evidentemente perplexo. – Não, ela não ligou!

-Não foi demitida, foi?

-Claro que não.É uma excelente profissional, odiaria perde-la.

E Harry também.

-Então por que ninguém procurou saber dela, ahn...quero dizer, bem por que não tentaram descobrir se está tudo bem?

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Frank tirou os óculos e os colocou no bolso do paletó.

-Ela está no seminário de treinamento para o novo _software._

_-_O quê? – Tudo começou a fazer sentido, Harry imeidatamente se sentiu totalmente encabulado por ter feito papel de bobo na frente de outro homem.

Um sorriso compreensivo se formou nos lábios do outro.

-Sim, o curso que você insiste que cada funcionário faça para aprender a líder com o nome sistema dos computadores.

-Ah, bem.. – Ele nunca tinha tempo para cuidar daquele tipo de detalhe, que geralmente deixava a cargo dos gerentes. – Compreendo.

-Está precisando de algo?Talvez uma outra pessoa possa te auxiliar.

-Hum..não, não era tão importante.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro. – O olhar de Harry se estreitou. – E tire esse sorriso esperto do rosto.

-Estou adorando isso de te ver apaizonado.Mas estou tentando tirar o sorriso.

-Apaizonado?- Dando uma evidente gargalhada forçada, continuou – Eu não me apaixono.E se esforce mais para tirar o sorriso.- Passou as mãos entre os cabelos, e olhou para os lados procurando alguma outra vitima de seu pequeno chilique. – Por falar disso, onde o curso está sendo feito esse ano?

-Em Devon. – Inexplicavelmente, Frank conseguiu manter uma expressão seria dessa vez. – Menos de duas horas de viagem se conseguiur alugar um avião.

-Obrigado pela dica. – Harry olhou agradecido para o outro homem tentando ao maximo manter a compostura.

Frank fez um movimento com a cabeça, e o danado do sorriso voltando a se alojar nos lábios.

-De nada.

-Já terminou a revisão com os orçamentos?

-Não.

-Bem.. apresse-se com isso.

-Certo, chefe. – Ele replicou imediatamente, logo voltando com a atenção para os papeis na mesa, para não rir.

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando de volta ao elevador e pensando se não era o único que ainda não havia percebido como aquela mulher o fazia perder a cabeça.

-------

Carregando o paletó nos braços, Harry subiu a estreita e familiar escadaria de uma olhada na porta, e entrou sem bater.Dentro da sala, jogou o casaco sobre a poltrona e desabou no sofá com um suspiro.

-É você, querido?

Esfregou os olhos verdes com as mãos e responde:

-Sim, mãe.Sou eu.

-Só um minuto e já vou até você.

Não precisa se apressar.As reservas do restaurante são para daqui uma hora.

Ele ouviu passos vindos do corredor que dava na cozinha, mas não teve vontade abrir os olhos.

-Mas que reservas?

-Lentamente, ele massageou a própria nuca.

-Decidi que vamos jantar fora. – murmurou. – Se arrume, mamãe, vamos agitar a cidade...- Quando abriu os olhos, Harry piscou confuso. – O que, por Deus é isso?

-Um bebê.Você sabe, um pequeno ser humano em estagio de crescimento. – Ela ajeitou o bebê no colo. – Como pode ver, eu já tinha planos para hoje.Você devia ter ligado antes, filho.

-O que está fazendo com esse bebê?Pòr favor, não fale que levou a sério meu conselho de alugar um neto...

-Estou fazendo um favor para uma amiga.- A senhora franziu as sobrancelhas, cheirando o ar. – Oh, céus.Esqueci a carne assada no forno.Toma, segure o bebê.Pode tomar conta dela por uns minutos?

Dizendo aquilo,Lily colocou a criança no colo de Harry e desapareceu pelo corredor antes que pudesse reagir contra.Aturdido, ele olhou para a menina ruiva e de rosto rosado.A pequena ria, revirava-se, enfiava o dedo na boca, e babava sem parar.

Harry estava horrorizado.

-Mãe!

-Um minuto – Lily respondeu desde a cozinha.

Sophie riu novamente, segurando sua gravata com os dedos melecados de saliva.

-Pa..pai?

-Jesus Pai, não!!

Espantada com a reação do adulto, Sophie arregalou os olhos castanhos.Seu pequeno e frágil corpinho tremia agora.

Na mesma hora, Harry suavizou o tom de voz.

-Me desculpe, não quis gritar contigo. Não eu não sou seu pai.Meu nome é Harry.Qual é o seu?

A garotinha gemeu baixinho, o olhando com hesitação.Era uma criança adorável, com enormes olhos cor de chocolate, cabelos ruivos cacheados e uma boca pequenina que parecia vagamente familiar.

-_Sofií_.

-_Sofí_?Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando algum temnpo.Você quer dizer Sophie?

Ela assentiu movendo o dedinho para cima e para baixo.

-Mas que nome lindo. – Harry murmurou, recebendo de volta um sorriso vacilante.

-Vovó Lily deu _bicoito pá mim_.

-Vovó Lily?Vovó? – Ele ergueu a cabeça, abobado, no mesmo tempo em que sua mãe chegou na sala. – Quando te disse para alugar um neto, mãe, não estava falando sério.

Lily encolheu os ombros.

-Piada, ou não, eu te disse que ia arranjar uma neta, com sua ajuda ou sem...Bem, a comida já está pronta.Fica pra jantar com a gente?

-Fico.

-òtimo. – A mãe dele pegou o bebe de seu colo e o examinou. – Agora vá se lavar, e não esqueça de passar um pouco de água fria no rosto.Sua aparência está terrível.

Ele se levantou e a beijou no rosto com ternura.

-Sempre sabe o que me dizer para ficar melhor.

-è para isso que as mães servem. – Lily sorriu, e acariciou sua testa onde havia uma cicatriz de quando havia caído de skate ainda criança. – E depois do jantar poderá me cntar tudinho sobre sua ultima crise em sua vida sentimental.

- O que te faz pensar que estou passando por uma crise.

-Palpite. – Ela o encarou com um olhar indecifrável. – Ou talvez seja por sua expressão desesperada.

-Será que um homem não pode manter algum segredo nessa casa?

-Sou sua mãe, não sua confessora.Se quiser manter segredos, vá falar com o padre.

-Adoraria fazer isso, mas nos somos metodistas não lembra?

-Boa observação. – Lily caminhou para a cozinha, e acomodou Sophie num cadeirão.

Harry tinha que admitir que a mãe parecia adorar cuidar daquela criança.Parecia adorar e estar extremamente feliz.

-Agora sente. – Ela mandou ao ver ele voltar pro lavabo. – Sente, coma e conversamos sobre um modo de fazer essa moça acreditar que nunca vai abandona-la.

- Abandona-la?De onde tirou isso?

-Intuição materna. – Ela replicou, evitando o olhar do filho ao se acomodar na cadeira. – Toda mulher gosta de se sentir única aos olhos do homem a quem se entrega.

Suspirando, Harry pensou que mais tarde iria perguntar sobre o surto de clarividência que ela acabara de ter.

-Como poderei convencer ela de alguma coisa?Ela acredita que sou um dom-juam moderno, um chefe que se insinua pra qualquer funcionária...

-E você é?

-Claro que não, mamãe.

- E por que acha que ela pensa isso de você? -Ao fazer a pergunta, ela se serviu de um suculento pedaço de evitar o olhar do filho.

-Não sei.

-Não sabe?Bom, nesse caso nunca vai saber o que é preciso para mudar a idéia dela.

Harry resmungou algo incompreensível, olhando para o prato em sua frente.

- Tudo o que sei é que ela teve que sair d cidade por alguns dias, na mesma hora me senti incomodado, como se não soubesse o que fazer sozinho.

-Sente falta dela.

-Não tenho motivo para isso.Nos só nos conhecemos há algumas semanas.E nem tivemos sequer um encontro, a não ser por dois encontros, hã...casuais, no parque onde ela corre, É que...- Ele suspirou, e cortou um pedaço de carne do prato. – Não sei como explicar.Mas a verdade é que estou me sentindo sozinho.

-Sente falta dela. – repetiu, estendendo o braço para limpar a boquinha de Sophie , sentada ao seu lado.

-Sim, isso é verdade.

-Então por que diz isso pra mim, e não para a própria?

-Porque a senhora está aqui, e ela não.

-Sabe pra onde ela viajou?

-Sim – pousou o garfo. –Acha que deveria ir atrás dela?

- O que eu penso não importa, filho.O que você acha??

-Eu acho... – ele murmurou, empurrando o prato para frente. - ...que está fazendo uma noite muito boa para um vôo curto.

E, depois de dizer aquilo, Harry se levantou, beijou o rosto da mãe, fez uma carícia nos cabelos da neném e saiu apressado em direção ao aeroporto.

---------------

N/A:Ai meu Deus gente, que vergonha que eu to sentindo,Demorei quase 3 meses.É que não conseguia terminar o capitulo, tive muitas, muitas provas.Mal em muitas, bom..

Espero que me perdoem por isso.Mas a falta de comentários também ajudou a não terminar o capitulo.Agora espero mais comentários, Por favor!!

Agora os comentários do capitulo 4 e 5:

**mari! Black: **Que ótimo que você está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz mesmo, bom, respondendo sua pergunta, o Ron e a Mione só vão ser citados, mas aparecer eles não vão não, mas quem sabe eu não tenha uma idéia e os coloque no meio da fic?Espere só mais um pouquinho e você descobre o que aconteceu com a mãe dele e com a vida dele.Brigada por comentar.Beijo

**Michelle Granger**Não, shaushuah eu não estou querendo te matar, shaushau. Te decepcionei com as atualizações né?Não coma o pc shushua.Bom, pretendo que o Harry descubra no maximo no próximo capitulo, e já respondendo a sua review do capitulo 5, Não morra de curiosidade, e você que me moticou a terminar o capitulo, viu??Brigada por comentar.Beijo

**Pati Mello: **Que bom que você acha que ta legal, fico feliz.O livro que me baseei é um daqueles de banca, sabe?de romance água com açúcar, bem bonitinho.Brigada por comentar.Beijo.

**Julinha Potter: **Ai, você não sabe a minha alegria de saber que você ta adorando a fic e amando o Harry.Brigada por comentar.Beijo.

**Isabella: **Está avisada.Que bom que está gostando.Brigada por comentar.Beijo

**Darklokura**Oi, tudo bem sim..Ai obrigada pelos elogios, meu ego inflou agora suaushuhs.Obrigada.Feliz páscoa pra vc muuuuito atrasado , e não postei o capitulo mto rápido né?Desculpe.Brigada por comentar.Beijo.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, e comentem,certo??Beijo. D

Cah Weasley.


	6. Chapter 7

Chuva de Brilhantes cap 6.

-Você tem certeza que não esqueci de levar o ursinho roxo?Ela não dorme sem o coelho e ...

-Sim, querida.-Uma risada divertida pôde ser escutada. –Ela está agora dormindo esparramada e agarrada ao coelhinho..

-Oh..- Gina ficou em dúvida se suspirava de alívio, ou se ficava chateada por sua filha nem se importar por sua ausência.Ajeitou o telefone, e ao mesmo tempo acariciou a colcha da cama do hotel.- Isso é...ótimo.Estava preocupada que ela não conseguisse dormir, já que não estou por perto.Nunca deixei de colocá-la para dormir...- A garganta dela se ressecou, e a deixou mais irritada.- Nunca deixei de colocar minha neném na cama..

-Sou ridícula, não?Pensava que minha mãe fosse superprotetora e paranóica, mas agora estou a vendo como uma pessoa normal.Não que tenha medo de deixar Sophie com você, mas...

-Psiu, não quero mais ouvir. – Uma advertência carinhosa e divertida foi ouvida. – É normal sentir falta da filha, quando não se está perto.Preocupar é o que as mães fazem de melhor.

-Bom, realmente eu sou boa nisso, na verdade uma expert. – Folheando o menu de serviço de quarto, concluiu que nunca se sentira tão solitária na vida. – Acho que você não poderia pegar um carro q dirigir até aqui para passar alguns dias,não é?Falaram que talvez neve amanhã, Sophie adora a neve.

A voz de Lily suavizou-se, mostrando simpatia.

-O tempo vai passar mais depressa, quando o curso começar e você terá que se procupar com outras coisas.Tenho certeza que a solidão que está sentindo não irá te incomodar tanto.

Espantada com o sendo da amiga, Gina riu um pouco.

-Ou você é uma ótima psicóloga, ou sou realmente muito previsível.

--Talvez um pouco dos dois?

-Pode ser...- Uma batida na posta interrompeu a conversa. – Oh, bateram na porta.Acho que o serviço de quarto veio buscar a bandeja.

-Então conversamos depois, querida.Não se preocupe com nada, Sophie e eu ficaremos muito bem cuidando uma da outra.

-Eu sei.Vou ligar novamente... – Um clique indicou que a ligação havia sido interrompida. – Amanhã. – ela terminou sussurrando.

Enquanto Gina colocava o telefone na base, voltaram a bater na porta.

-Calma aí, já estou indo!

Irritada com a intromissão, caminhou para a porta esperando ver um sorridente empregado,pronto para pegar a bandeja do sanduíche de atum de vinte e cinco libras que fora seu jantar.Em vez disso, viu um par de pernas e um monte de bexigas coloridas.

Uma voz muito familiar soou por trás do buquê flutuante.

-Entrega para a srta.Gina Weasley...

-Mas o que..- Ela estreitou o olhar, separando os balões e respirou fundo. – Não acredito nisso.

Harry sorriu.

-Aconteceu que estava passando pela vizinhança...

-Oras bolas, dá um tempo!

-Era exatamente o que eu pretendia fazer. – Ele deu um passo para o lado, colocando o braço que segurava os balões para dentro do quarto, antes que Gina impedisse. – Muito trabalho e pouca diversão te deixam doente, posso ver.

-Não estou doente. – Ela fechou a porta assim que ele entrou, cruzando os braços. – É que o curso só começa amanhã de manhã, e o único trabalho que tive até agora foi apertar o botão do elevador para trazer minha bagagem para cima.

-Carregou a bagagem sozinha? – Ele mordeu a língua. – Já ouviu falar que há carregadores no hotel?

-É muito caro.

-É uma viagem de negócios.Suas despesas serão reembolsadas pela empresa.

-Oh, mas que ótimo.Então vou poder comer outro sanduíche de atum amanhã.Mas que empolgante, meu coração está prestes a explodir.

-Acho que não costuma viajar.Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – Ele tirou o alfinete que prendia sua gravata e ofereceu a ela. – Precisa de uma grande aventura.

-Como é?

Ele apontou para os balões flutuantes, e depois estendeu o alfinete até que ela enfim aceitou.

-Vá em frente.Fure um a veja o que acontece.

-A segurança do hotel provavelmente irá aparecer com as armas na mão.

-Nesse caso, me colocaria sobre o seu corpo, para te proteger com a minha vida.

Ela tentou não sorrir,tentou de verdade, mas o sorriso de Harry era encantador.Olhou para os balões e percebeu que dentro de cada um havia pequenos papéis.

-Devo escolher alguma cor primeiramente?

-Já que pergunta... – Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso. - ...amarelo.

-Amarelo? – Gina riu., e então golpeou o balão amarelo, notando que dois pedaços de papel flutuaram até o tapete. – O que é isso?

-Pegue e veja.

Ela sorriu, apanhou os papéis ainda no ar e encarou Harry chocada.

-Ingressos para o show de mágica de David Copperfield.

-Acho que o prefere ser chamado de ilusionista. – Ele fingiu indiferença, mas o brilho em seu olhar mostrava o quanto estava feliz por estar perto de Gina. – O show será as dez da noite, então temos uma hora.Está muito devagar, se eu fosse você, furaria logo os outros balões .

-Então há uma coisa diferente em cada um deles?

Mais uma vez o sorriso se ampliou no rosto de Harry.

-Ah, sei lá.Por que não acaba logo com isso e descobre?

Ela nem tentou segurar o riso dessa vez.Furou o balão vermelho, pegando rapidamente o papel.

-Convite para um passeio na hora do almoço a bordo do Tahoe Queen?

-Você vai ter que comer, não vai? – Ele encolheu os ombros. – O curso é interrompido as onze e meia e só recomeça as duas da tarde.Trago você de volta a tempo, não se preocupe.

-Isso é melhor que o natal. – Pegou o alfinete novamente e deu um passo para frente. – Um, dois, três... – Uma explosão, e o balão azul caiu em suas mãos. – O que isso significa, "vale cinqüenta libras em fichas"?

-Não pode sair desse hotel sem testar os caça-níqueis. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Mas se não gostar de jogar, pode usar o dinheiro para o que quiser.

Gina se lembrou de ter visto as máquinas brilhantes no _lobby _do hotel.

-Nuca joguei em uma máquinas dessas,nem sei o que fazer.

-Ah, eu te ensino.è muito complexo, sabe?Você coloca as moedas em um buraco, e a máquina te devolve um monte delas, ou então simplesmente a engole, até você ficar sem nenhuma.

-Isso parece ser divertido, mas estranho. – Ela sorriu encantada. – Essa é a melhor coisa que já fizeram por mim, muito obrigada.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

-Por nada.Agora fure os outros balões.Temos muitos lugares a ir e coisas para fazer.

-Tudo bem.

Excitada, Gina foi estourando os balões e descobrindo seus segredosingressos para uma pista de ski,um convite para jantar e entradas para o teatro entre outras coisas.

-Eu...-Ela engoliu em seco, meneando a cabeça delicadamente. - ...eu não sei o que dizer.

Harry a olhou ansiosamente.

-Diga para mim que estará pronta em dez minutos, assim não vamos perder o primeiro número de Copperfield.

-Por que você está fazendo isso?-Ela perguntou sentindo a garganta ressecada. – bom, você teve tanto trabalho.Eu não posso entender.Por que eu?

Ele a olhou por um momento e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, virando-se para admirar um quadro ao mesmo tempo em que falava:

-Não sei se posso responder essa pergunta.Por que você??Não sei.Será talvez porque sua lembrança me acorda no meio da noite?Porque escuto sua risada enquanto estou no meio de uma importante reunião ou numa rodovia?Não tenho idéia. – Ele respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça o bastante para olha-la sobre o ombro.

A expressão de sinceridade deixou Gina surpresa, e a tocou profundamente.

-Você é especial, Gina. Me afeta de uma maneira que eu não entendo.Eu normalmente odeio correr, mas todo dia fico olhando ansiosamente para o relógio esperando que chegue meio-dia para que possa ir até ao parque, e fazer exercícios até minhas malditas pernas doerem .E por que eu faço isso?É loucura._Eu_ estou louco Não consigo explicar, mas estar com você me deixa muito feliz.- Ele suspirou, e bagunçou os cabelos. – Pareço um completo idiota, não é??

-Não. – A palavra escapou dos lábios dela com naturalidade. – Também gosto de estar com você.

-Gosta? – Ele sorriu como um garoto, e tentou recuperar a compostura. – Quero dizer, não está dizendo isso só porque estou parado aqui como um touro, não é??

Ela sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

-Não.Você está mesmo parecendo um touro, mas o touro mais lindo que eu já vi.

Ele se fingiu de ofendido, porém seus olhos não mentiam e demonstravam toda a felicidade que sentia.

-Pelo menos não tenho maionese em meu nariz.

-Oh, não. – Ela, horrorizada levou o dedo ao próprio rosto, em seguida correu até o banheiro da suíte e olhou o espelho. – Por que não me disse?

Depois de ir até onde ela estava, se encostou no batente da porta.

-Eu fiz isso.

-Mas por que não me disse antes?- Resmungando, ela se abaixou para lavar o rosto e pegou uma toalha. – Isso é tão vergonhoso, quanto ficar com pedaço de salsa presa no dente da frente na foto de formatura.

-Isso aconteceu com você também?Oras bolas, mas somos realmente almas gêmeas.

Gina atirou a toalha no peito dele.

Harry apanhou no ar.

-Te espero lá embaixo em dez minutos.

-Quinze.

-Mulheres! – ele exclamou com um sorriso. – É sempre a mesma conversa...

O ar frio batia no rosto de Gina, a dando vigore , ao mesmo tempo, excitando-lhe o espírito.A paisagem era incrivelmente linda.Cada dia naquela cidade era imprevisível.

Lado a lado, Harry a envolveu pelos ombros em um abraço protetor.

-Está sentindo frio??

Ela assentiu.

-Congelando.

-Então vamos logo para o restaurante.Eles tem um bufê magnífico.

-Não posso comer e me divertir tanto ao mesmo tempo.Essa pode ser a única vez que verei um lago gelado no meio das montanhas,

-Pode demorar horas para voltar a nevar.Além disso,nada te impede de ver tudo lá de dentro pela janela, certo?

-Não, mas como eu irei sentir os flocos de neve em minha pele, estando lá dentro?

-Me pegou. – Harry olhou ao redor, vendo os casais que tinham trocado o aquecimento central da cabina pela vento gelado. – Pelo menos não somos os únicos querendo sofrer aqui fora... – As palavras dele se dissiparam lentamente quando o olhar dle atingiu certo ponto do deque.Suas sobrancelhas se curavarm em uma expressão satisfeita.

-Harry, é realmente você??

A voz feminina ecoou atrás de Gina,e , antes que ela pudesse se mover, uma mulher sorridente já se atirava nos braços de Harry.

-Oh, meu Deus , quanto tempo faz? - -ela ronronou, o abraçando fortemente.

Ele retribuiu ao abraço, provocando inconscientemente uma enorme onda de ciúmes em Gina.

-Muito tempo, Samantha, muito tempo. – Ao dizer isso, beijou levemente a mão da recém-chegada. – Está ainda mais adorável que na ultima vez.

Aquilo era redundante.A mulher era realmente estonteante, com cabelos castanhos com cachos perfeitos e olhos azuis tão lindos que Gina não pôde deixar de admirar.Era imprudente encarar a desconhecidos, sabia disso, mas não pôde se conter.Nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão linda em toda sua vida.

O riso de Samantha era leve, delicado e sincero.

-Voce sempre sabe dizer a coisa certa. – Ao riso, se seguiu um sorriso verdadeiro. – Sentia falta sua.

-Eu também.

A resposta foi sincera, sincera demais para o gosto de Gina.Uma nova onda de ciúme irracional a acometeu. – E essa sensação foi substituída pelo embaraço quando o olhar da mulher foi em sua direção.

Gina fez um gesto causal e bobo, levando a mão aos cabelos.Algo a dizia que sua aparência devia estar terrível, desarrumada e descabelada.

Antes que ela pudesse dar um passo para o lado, podendo assim se esconder atrás de Harry, ele a deteve, a segurando pela cintura.

-Sammy, está é Gina Weasley.

Com esforço, Gina conseguiu sorrir.

-Prazer em te conhecer.

-Igualmente.

O sorriso da mulher agora parecia um tantinho triste, talvez invejoso, mas ainda sim sincero.O olhar dela buscou imediatamente o dedo de Gina, como se procurasse um sinal, talvez um anel,e voltou imediatamente a fixar em Harry.

-Os anos trataram bem o meu solteirão predileto, pelo que vejo. – Ela meneou a cabeça,mandando com o olhar uma mensagem que seria visível até a um homem cego. – Continua tendo fobia aos laços do casamento?

Harry parecia não notar que a mulher o olhava com tanta avidez.

-Estou fazendo um tremendo favor às mulheres. – ele replicou, sorrindo. –Voce entre todas as pessoas deve saber que marido horroroso eu seria.

Gina entrou em alerta._Você entre todas as pessoas?_ Era obvio que o dois tinham experimentado uma intimidade muito maior que o atual comportamento deles.

Mas para sua surpresa, Samantha riu do comentário de Harry.

-Voce daria um marido excelente.O único problema é o seu medo a compromissos.

Os dois riram

-Mas se não fosse por isso, você não teia encontrado o homem de seus donhos, teria?

Foi como se Samantha houvesse sido atingida por um punhal.Ela piscou, mas antes disso, Gina percebeu que aquela mulher já estivera profundamente apaixonada por Harry.Talvez ainda o amasse.Entretanto, um sorriso gentil e um olhar significativo bastaram para que a mulher deixasse claro para Gina que tudo aquilo fazia parte do passado.

Aparentemente, Harry não havia percebido a troca de olhares.

-E então, onde está o sortudo?

Samantha mordiscou o lábio inferior e sorriu sem jeito, desviando o olhar.

-Ele está ocupado com outras coisas.O filho do primeiro casamento...isso é um assunto delicado, você entende, a ex-mulher... – Ela deixou escapar uma isada nervosa. – Uma mulher maravilhosa, na verdade...o fato é que ela esqueceu de contar a ele que o garoto estava doente, por isso fizemos planos para celebrar nosso aniversário aqui, e... – Ela umedeceu os lábios, como se isso a ajudasse a evitar o choro.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se arquearam um pouco.

-Ele estará aqui dentro de um ou dois dias. – Sammy continuou com uma ênfase exagerada. – Talvez então você possa o conhecer.

Harry segurou as mãos dela.

-Talvez.

-Espero que esquente um pouco até o final da semana.Meu marido realmente odeia neve. - Sammy afastou a mão e a enfiou no bolso do moderno casaco.Ela desviou o olhar para o lago e , quando voltou a encarar Harry, seu olhar era firme.Tinha recuperado o autocontrole. – Alguns amigos me esperam.Foi realmente maravilho te ver de novo...e foi ótimo conhecer voce, Gina.

Gina aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida.Tinha gostado daquela mulher.

Um silencio embaraçoso ficou no ar, antes de Samantha dizer o inevitável " precisamos nos ver qualquer hora", e ir embora , entrando na cabina mais próxima.

Harry continuou olhando naquela direção por um tempo.Sua expressão era pensatico, e um tanto triste, e isso tocou Gina.

-É uma mulher adorável. – ela comentou.

-Sim. – ele concoudou com um suspiro, sorriu, e então beijou a testa de Gina. – Sammy é uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci.Ela merece ser feliz.

Gina achou melhor não comentar que a causa da infelicidade de Samantha fosse ele mesmo.

-Voces parecem ter sido muito íntimos.

-Nós fomos.

-Voces viveram juntos, ou algo assim?

Ele parecia chocado.

-Não, claro que não.

Sem saber por quê, ela se sentiu mais aliviada.

-É que tive a impressão de que o relacionamento de vocês havia sido sério.

-Sério?

-A expressão dele indicava que realmente não fazia idéia do que aquela palavra significava.

-Eramos muito próximos...grandes amigos.

-Só isso?

-O que mais poderia haver?

-Amor.

Harry empalideceu.

-Acho que não entendo essa palavra do mesmo jeito que o resto da sociedade.Sim, eu amei Sammy, ainda a amo.Amo todos os meus amigos, e me mataria por algum deles.Não há nada mágico sobre isso, nenhum misticismo.O amor é um sentimento lindo demais para não ser compartilhado com todos a quem queremos bem.

Gina considerou as palavras e tentou ignorar o tremor de alegria que passou por seu corpo.

-Pelo que entendi, você nunca esteve realmente apaixonado.

-Não sei o que isso significa.

Ela o encarou.

-Nem eu mesmo tenho certeza._Amor_ é uma palavra muito vaga, quando pensamos a respeito.Dizemos que amamos muitas coisas e pessoas, e a usamos sempre que queremos.

Por um momento, Harry simplesmente a encarou em silencio.E então um sorriso lentamente foi surgindo em seus lábios, dando um ar totalmente sensual a sua expressão.

-Nossa, isso foi profundo.Sabia que você não era apenas um rostinho bonito.

-Está zombando de mim!. – Ela riu, nem um pouco perturbada pelo comentário. – Tenho a tendência de falar demais às vezes.Por favor, fique a vontade para me falar a verdade quando isso te incomodar.

-Não estava falando demais.Eu concordo com você.O fato é que a palavra _amor _é tão usada que duvido que alguém possa realmente a definir.

-Talvez porque a definição nunca seja a mesma para duas pessoas. – Ela suspirou, olhando para as águas agitadas do lago. – Talvez a definição mais profunda seja o amor incondicional dos pais pelos filhos.

-Somente alguns pais são assim. – Harry também passou a olhar para a água. – As mães sim, essas são um presente para o universo.Os pais são apenas uma necessidade biológica.

O tom casual tentava ocultar a dor que aquelas palavras continham, mas a expressão de Harry o traiu por um segundo.

- Por que diz isso?

-Por minha própria experiência.O relacionamento entre você e seu pai era bom?

Uma mecha de cabelo cor de fogo caiu sobre o rosto de Gina.O vento começava a aumentar de intensidade.

-Meu pai foi embora quando eu tinha três anos.A verdade é que mal me lmebro de seu rosto.

Harry assentiu.

-O meu também me abandonou quando eu tinha cinco anos, por isso ainda me lembro de um homem chegando no fim da noite, sempre gargalhando.Minha mãe se divorciou dele, e então tentou encontrar um...pai _adequado _para mim.

- E ela conseguiu?

-Ela voltou a se casar, se é isso que quer saber

Harry iniciou uma massagem em sua própria nuca, claramente desconfortável com aquele assunto. – Meu padrasto era um cara legal.Trabalhava muito, não tinha vícios e nunca gritava comigo ou com minha mãe.De fato, mal falava com a gente.Parecia mais interessado em ter uma cozinheira e uma empregada do que uma família.Sempre tive a sensação que minha presença o irritava.

-Voce conseguiu melhorar o relacionamento com ele?

-Não o vejo desde que tinha sete anos.Mamae se divorciou dele também. – O sorriso de Harry não era particularmente sincero. – Parece que a presença dele a irritava tanto quanto a minha o irritava.

-Sinto muito.

-Por que?Isso é a natureza humana, eu acho.Eu diria até mesmo que a maioria dos homens simplesmente não foi feita para a paternidade.Voce não concorda?

-Bom, não se ao certo o que dizer, mas como minha própria experiência não foi tão melhor que a sua. – Gina sentia a garganta se apertar, e encolheu os ombros, fingindo indiferença. – O pai de meus irmão também foi embora antes que eu nascesse.Mamae sempre dizia que a vida era assim.Os homens fazem os bebês, e as mulheres cuidam deles.

Harry assentiu.

-Não parece muito justo, não é?

-Não.Mas eu nunca acreditei muito nela.Bom, tive amigas cujos pais seriam capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por suas famílias.Só queria que minha mãe tivesse encontrado um homem assim em vez de precisar trabalhar até morrer para criar os sete filhos sozinha. – Gina suspirou. – Não sei por que estou te dizendo tudo isso.Nunca conversei sobre o assunto com ninguém, exceto com meu irmão Ron.

Ele estendeu o braço devagar, afastando a mecha de cabelos flamejantes da frente dos olhos delacom gentileza.

-Como eu disse, é obvio que somos almas gêmeas.Temos as mesmas cicatrizes, somos realistas sobre o que esperar da vida, mas não deixamos que nosso passado nos deixe abatidos.

-Fale por você.Já me senti muito abatida por isso.

O comentário foi feito em um tom brincalhão, mas em vez de rir com ela, Harry permaneceu sério.

-Não, você não se abate – ele disse suavemente. – Acho que só fica amedrontada...e o medo pode nos paralisar.

-Talvez. – O coração de Gina disparou quando sentiu o toque dos dedos dele em seu rosto. – Na verdade me sinto muito melhor hoje em dia.

A respiração de Gina ficou acelerada, e surpreendendo a ela mesma, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou os doces e calmos lábios de Harry.

-----

N/A: Ahá, meus queridos leitores, como vão??Espero que bem.Dessa vez não demorei muiito, mas certo eu demorei.

Tenho certeza que muitos estão querendo me matar pelas canalhices de James Potter e do Sr.Weasley, não é?Mas eu tinha que fazer isso, os dois tinham que ter as mesmas "batalhas" sofridas, os mesmos receios, entende?Espero que sim.

E o filme, gente?Vocês viram??Ai, eu adooorei o filme, uma das minhas partes preferidas foi a que a Gina olhou com uma cara d desapontada pro Harry , antes dele beijar a Cho, os gêmeos fugindo foi muito bom, ai realmente adorei, mas faltaram algumas partes mesmo.

E o livro, vocês leram??Ai eu tbm adorei o livro, chorei que nem uma condenada antes do fim, até minha mãe se assustou.Mas foi um espetáculo, obra de JK, e chegamos ao fim dos livros, que tristeza.Aiaiai

Então é isso minha gente, espero que tenham gostado do cap.E que deixem muiiitas reviews pra eu responder ok??

Ah, quase esqueci de falar, se vocês olharem no meu profile, a foto que lá está é de como eu imagino a Sophie, mas de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos,ok??

Beijos enormes

N/B:

**Agradecimentos:**

**Darklokura:**Olá, Realmente, todo mundo gostaria de ter um Harry desses né?Não tenha tanta dó assim da Gina, ela vai ficar bem, e que bom que você gostou da Sophie com o Harry, eu achei bem engraçadinha.Bom, eu não demorei tanto quanto a outra vez, mas demorei, não é??NSZuahsuhsua, mas ai está o cap.Beijos e Obrigada por comentar

**Isabella:**Cap perfeito,lindo, ai que ótimo.Obrigada.Gostou do do surto do Harry, Nhai que bom.Bshaushushauh.Beijos e Obrigada por comentar.

**Michelle Granger:**Pronto, sua ansiedade já pode ser curada.Hsuhaushuhsau.Beijos e Obrigada por comentar.

**Sweet Lie:**Aháaa tbm tenho uma leitora portuguesa, que legal hsuahsuhs(pronto a crise já passou)!Ai, que bom que está gostando da minha fic, fico muito contente, muito mesmo!Realmente a Lily apronta muito, e você ainda nem viu a bagunça que vai dar.Beijos e Obrigada por comentar.

**Família Santos:**Olá, obrigada pelo elogio, mas o livro tbm me trás boas inspirações."D Matou sua curiosidade sobre o que ia acontecer??hsuahsua.Bom, sobre o seu pedido, na verdade a fic já tava toda tomada um sentido só , me entende, Mas prometo que se der, eu coloco os dois, certo?Beijos e Obrigada por comentar

Cah Weasley


	7. Chapter 8

Chuva de Brilhantes cap. 7

-Nuca pensei que essa maquininha pudesse comer tantas fichas depressa assim. – Gina murmurou olhando para a máquina brilhante.

-Na verdade, acho que a máquina devolveu moedas algumas vezes, mas uma mulher de olhos selvagens, as enfiou de volta, com uma expressão certa, muito sensual.

-Certo, me critique.Mas ver as luzes piscando, as moedas caindo na bandeja, tendo um maluco sonho passando pela cabeça de como poderia ficar rica, é muito profundo para uma garota do campo.-Virou, e se protegeu do frio, depois se encostou no braço de Harry. – Uma noite maravilhosa.Realmente maravilhosa.Os últimos dias foram maravilhosos.Nunca me diverti tanto assim.

-Fico muito feliz. – Com a lua batendo em seu rosto, ele parecia ainda mais encantador. – Espero que tenha ajudado a suportar o chato seminário.

-Para falar a verdade.O seminário foi magnífico.Nunca trabalhei em um programa tão interessante.No começo, achei que fosse parecido...

-Não, não.Não fale mais de trabalho.Eu mesmo não o entendo por completo. – Harry diminuiu a intensidade dos passos, e acariciou os dedos de Gina, que estavam acomodados em seu braço. – Felizmente, tenho pessoas fabulosas que trabalham pra mim, que entendem, e tem o trabalho de deixar tudo certinho para eu entender.

-Você respeita seus empregados de verdade não?

-Claro.Um negócio bem-sucedido deve, basicamente, funcionar como uma família.Respeito e gentilezas ajudam a criar um espaço harmonioso. – ele olhou de relance – Por que?Não se dá bem com alguém do escritório?

-Eu?Oh, Deus.Não.Todos estão sempre querendo ajudar, é um ótimo lugar para se trabalhar.

Ele deixou escapar um sorriso, aliviado, evidentemente.

-Fico feliz por ouvir isso.Quero que você seja feliz.

-Você quer que todo mundo seja feliz?

-Isso é errado?

-Não.Um pouco ingênuo, talvez, mas não é errado.

-Eu ingênuo? – A risada foi alegre, mas continha também um certo nervosismo, que fez Gina perceber que tinha tocado em um ponto fraco. – Ninguém nunca havia falado que eu era ingênuo antes.Observação interessante.

Ele encolheu os ombros, retirou a mão dela do próprio braço e a segurou delicadamente, começando em seguida a andar pela trilha.

Acompanhando-o, ela o estudou cuidadosamente.Um rosto másculo, anguloso, mas ainda tinha uma certa carinha de bebê.Era esquisito pensar que esse homem estava sempre preparado para lançar o melhor dos sorrisos.

Harry Potter não era o tipo de cara delicado, nem o cara durão.Era uma pessoa um pouco complexa as vezes, e o homem mais incomum que já conhecera.mas também era o mais generoso, o mais gentil, mais sincero.

Harry era o homem perfeito, que era o sonho de toda mulher, o príncipe encantado.Mas sob o exterior, era possível encontrar um guerreiro, um homem sofrido pela dor da infância, que era capaz de esconder seus medos mais secretos.E por quem Gina poderia se apaixonar.

Talvez isso já fosse um fato...

Isso fez sua pulsação acelerar, a aterrorizando terrivelmente.O amor era para bobos.Não havia trazido nada de bom para si, além de muita dor.Ainda se lembrava da promessa que fizera de nunca mais se apaixonar.

A voz grave e profunda de Harry a fez voltar do transe.

-Sempre adorei isso. – murmurou. – As pedras cobertas por musgo, ficam verdíssimas à luz do sol...Pena que esteja tão escuro para você perceber a limpidez das águas, ou para ver todas as flores aqui em volta.Voltaremos pela manhã para ver tudo isso.

O desanimo tomou toda a voz de Gina.

-Não vou poder.Meu vôo sairá bem cedo.

-Vôos podem ser mudados. – Virou-se rapidamente, passou uma mão por sua cintura, e a outra levantou delicadamente seu queixo. – E se você quiser realmente uma aventura, me de o prazer de ser seu piloto de volta à Londres.

-Voou pra cá sozinho?

-Sim, e meus braços e penas estão muito cansados...

Apesar da penumbra, se percebia o brilho zombeteiro dos olhos de Harry.

-Essa piada é velha, meu colega, muito velha.

-Sim, mas você devia ter rido mesmo assim.Seria bom para meu ego. – Inclinou a cabeça, e roçou os lábios na testa dela, que causou um arrepio em todo o corpo de Gina. – Pense nisso. – sussurrou muito próximo ao rosto dela. - Depois que você dormir muitão, te levarei pra comer panquecas com mel, geléia de cerejas, e sorvete. – Ele pausou e a beijou na sobrancelha, na cabeça, e atrás da orelha. – Então a gente pode passar a manha toda juntos, ou o dia inteiro, se quiser...e quando tiver pronta, só preciso colocar combustível no avião, e partir em direção as nuvens... – os lábios roçaram no pescoço dela - ...e será só você...eu...e Deus como co-piloto., claro.

Gina tremia enquanto os lábios de Harry tocavam seu pescoço.

-Isso parece ser...maravilhoso. – A voz falhou.E a ultima palavra foi apenas um sussurro confuso.

-Gostaria de ter mostrar mais tantas coisas... - -os lábios dele pareciam estar em todas as partes de seu corpo, fazendo sua pele queimar. - ...compartilhar contigo...

-E-eu..eu não posso.

Se pudesse pensar de verdade, veria que não poderia continuar mais ali.Se seu coração não batesse como um tambor, sua mente não entrasse em colapso cada vez que ele a beijava, ela havia de lembrar que havia prometido a Lily que pegaria Sophie bem cedo para que ela ficasse com a tarde livre.

Mas como não estava pensando direita, a única coisa que achava que pensava era em como os beijos de Harry eram capazes de a deixar naquele estado.Estado que havia prometido esquecer para sempre, e que eram relembrados por esse homem.

Com um esforço enorme, ela conseguiu balbuciar uma frase:

-E-eu...preciso ligar pra alguém agora.

O sorriso de Harry se ampliou, como mágica.

-Mas que sorte, eu tenho um aqui mesmo em meu bolso. – Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta, e tirou um celular vermelho.

Gina meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Nada como estar sempre preparado para uma eventualidade, não?

-Eu fui escoteiro, você sabe, e fui muito bom.A não ser por aquele negócio de fazer fogo com gravetos e pedra.Nunca consegui fazer aquilo.-Ele revirou os olhos, a fazendo rir. – Bom, sempre levei um isqueiro no bolso.

Ela abriu o celular e discou o número de Lily.

Ela não percebeu, mas na telinha informava: Ligando para...Mãe.

-Um escoteiro trapaceiro?

Harry fingiu indignação.

-Só usava um meio alternativo de ensino.

-Assim que se dão desculpas hoje em dia? –O telefone tocava, mas não era atendido. – Que estranho.Ela certamente deveria estar em casa.

-Está ligando para quem?

-Minha babá. – O sinal da caixa de recados tocou. – Olá, sou eu.Pelo horário, acho que está dando banho em Soph, por favor, quando terminar, liga pra mim no ...espera um pouquinho, não sei o número do seu celular.

Ela se virou para Harry, ficando quieta imediatamente.No escuro mesmo, dava pra ver como seu rosto havia perdido toda a cor.

-Sua ...babá? – O horror no olhar dele a machucava. – Você tem uma filha?

O coração de Gina começou a se apertar.Já havia visto essa expressão no rosto de outra homem, no rosto de Dan, quando contou que estava grávida.

Um momento se passou, e ela conseguiu recuperar a fala.

-Não importa. – ela sussurrou no celular. – Eu ligarei mais tarde.

-Uma filha. – Ele murmurou para si mesmo, com o olhar estranhamente perdido.Passou a mão entre os cabelos e disse.- Eu não sabia...

Gina fechou o celular e devolveu ao dono, tentando manter uma expressão neutra no rosto.

-Não é segredo.Achei que havia visto minha ficha na empresa, minha filha está como beneficiária do convênio.

A sugestão o pegou de surpresa.

-Não olhei em sua ficha.Isso é invasão de privacidade.

-Uhum. – Ela suspirou. – Crianças, então são inconvenientes para você??

-Ah, na, claro que não, verdade.

Era uma grande mentira, Gina sabia.

-Devo admitir que não venho passando muito tempo com crianças, na verdade, tenho evitado.Figuras paternas me dão medo.Elas me olham com esperança, como se uma hora, eu fosse me transformar em seus salvador.Isso me deixa apavorado.

Gina mordiscou o lábio inferior.

-Queria ter descoberto antes.

-Eu teria dito, se soubesse que tinha uma filha.Nunca falou dela antes.

-Claro que falei.Falo dela o tempo todo.

-Achei que falava de uma amiga. – Os olhos dele se arregalaram. –v Oh, meu Deus, como ela é?

-O que?Por que?

-Fale que ela não tem dois anos, grandes olhos castanhos, cabelos ruivos cacheados e um arranhão em uma das bochechas.

O queixo de Gina voou para o chão.

-Você viu a foto dela em minha carteira?

-Não, eu a conheci pessoalmente.

-Está me deixando com medo.

Ele meneou a cabeça, e passou os dedos entre os cabelos outra evz.

-Sua babá favorita e eu temos muito em comum.

-Como conheceu Lily?

-Bom... – respirou fundo. – Se prepare para o choque.Não vai gostar disso.

E, mais tarde ficou provado, que aquela fala não podia ser mais verdadeira.

Mais tarde, Lily abriu a porta sorrindo, sem nenhum medo dos rostos carrancudos que a olhavam.

-Mas que maravilhosa surpresa.Minha pessoas favoritas em um só lugar.Que lindoo.

-Para com isso, mãe.Já te descobrimos. – Ele cruzou os braços. – De todos os planos irritantes de casamento que já fez no passado, esse foi o mias malicioso, e péssimo.

Lily, fechou a porta, mas sem parar de sorrir um minuto.

-Do que você está falando, querido?Eu nuca quis bancar...a casamenteira.Estou chocada com a situação.

-Não banque a inocente.lembra da soprano que usava a linguagem de sinais para não danificar a voz?

Lily não conseguiu, e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Voce adora ópera q detesta gente que fala demais, achei que combinassem.

-E a mulher aranha que enviuvou três vezes?

Mera coincidência.Ela e os três filhos mereciam um homem forte.

-Sem mencionar a vida de lucro fácil.

Lily se indignou.

-Não eduquei uma pessoa tão desconfiada.

-E aquela dançarina louca que botou fogo em minha calça?

-Eu parei, querido, pois você achou uma jovem maravilhosa que trabalha em seu escritório que por coincidência é minha amiga, e está nesta sala.Ora, não é preciso se explicar.O destino é foguete as vezes.

Gina permaneceu quieta observando a discussão dos dois, e pensou como nunca os havia achado parecidos.Tinham a mesma cor dos olhos.

Se pensasse bem, a discussão dos dois era até mesmo cômica.

Mas estava furiosa demais para achar graça de algo.

-Pensei que éramos amigas, Lily.

No mesmo momento, o rosto de Harry e Lily a olharam.

O rosto da amiga ficou pálido imediatamente.Sabe que te adoro.

-Amigas não mentem, nem enganam. – Gina mordeu os lábios, as orelhas ficando púrpura, em sinal de nervosismo. – Quando me mandou atrás daquele emprego, não falou que seu filho era o dono da empresa.

-Foi Harry quem te contratou?

-Bem, não, mas..

-Claro que não foi.Ele não cuida pessoalmente do assunto e você não teria conseguido o emprego a não ser que a pessoa certa falasse.Por que eu deveria falar que meu filho trabalhava lá também?

-Falei pra você sobre ele, sobre nosso relacionamento. E você ficou rindo por dentr, e nunca me contou...- A voz dela falhou.Desviou a cabeça,para não ver o olhar horrorizado de Harry.

Ele deixou escapar um gemido.

-Contou a minha mãe sobre nós?

-Eu não sabia que ela era sua mãe.

Lily piscou.

Não tenha medo, Harry, Gina foi discreta.Não é esse tipo de garota.E você também não foi.Só quando mencionou algumas partes da anatomia dela, que deveria haver alguma lei impedindo-a de usar calças justas...

Gina engasgou.

-Você disse isso pra sua mãe?

-Meu Deus, me mate com um raio agora! – Harry resmungou. – Será que a minha vida virou um circo?

Gina estava envergonhada, e começou a catar todos os brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, e os colocando na sacola. – Isso é maluco.Eu me envolvo em problemas como um imã.Mas isso me traz uma lição.Não se envolver com ninguém jamais, pelo menos não ter um relacionamento tão complicado.Devo até te agradecer nesse ponto...

-Complicado?-Harry perguntou, não acreditando que sua pergunta tinha saído pela boca a fora. – Não acho que o relacionamento deve ser tachado como complicado.

Do outro lado da sala, Gina se levantou com os olhos faiscando de raiva.Harry nunca havia a visto tão linda.

-Como você chamaria?A horas atrás você disse que éramos almas gêmeas.Agora você está aí, discutindo um plano idiota para nos manipular.

Ele não pôde negar.

-Sim, mas isso é um problema meu e de minha mãe que não pára de se meter em minha vida.

-Exatamente o que quis dizer.-Os olhos dela agora estavam opacos, sem vida. – Sophie e eu somos peças de xadrez que vocês dois estão jogando.

A expressão de desamparo de Gina, fez Harry se desesperar.Antes que dissesse alguma coisa, ela deu a volta nos calcanhares,e entrou em um dos quartos .

-Viu o que você fez?

Lily meneou a cabeça ,tristemente.

Não fiz nada, Harry, a não ser mandar uma ótima contadora pra sua empresa.Você que ficou surpreso, ou até mesmo encantado de vê que uma mulher não lambia o chão por onde você passava.

-Isso é jogo sujo. – Ele sentiu como se tivesse recebido o golpe de uma adaga no peito.

-Mas é a verdade. – Ela suspirou. – Achei que no começo, ela não passasse de um desafio.Talvez não estivesse enganada.Você venceu de novo, parabéns..Pelo olhar dela, sei que ela sente um sentimento muito especial por você.Se não, não estaria tão arrasada.

Antes que respondesse, Gina pareceu na sala, segurando Sophie adormecida nos braços, e a bolsa de roupas.

-Obrigada por cuidar dela, Lílian, eu realmente agradeço.

- A casa é sua, querida.

-Agradeço a você também.- ela virou para Harry, e disse sem o menor sinal de sarcasmo. – Passei momentos muito bons com você.Você é muito...generoso.

Ele avançou um passo, e estendeu a mão.

-Gina, espera..

-Eu preciso ir, de verdade.Levar Soph para casa.Ela está exausta, sentiu minha falta.

-Deixe levar vocês.

-brigada, meu carro está ali em frente. – Quando passou por ele, deixou um aroma, misturado com o cheirinho de bebê com seu próprio perfume.

O efeito produzido foi devastador.Ele se adiantou, e abriu a porta para que elas passassem.

-Ligarei pra você mais tarde.Precisamos conversar.

Gina o olhou com o misto de dor e sabedoria adquirida com o passar do tempo.

-Não temos nada para conversar, acredite no que digo.

Assustado, Harry parou e ficou olhando até que o carro saísse da direção de seus olhos.

-Acho que acabei de levar um fora. – Ele murmurou lentamente.

Lily se aproximou lentamente.

-Melhor assim, filho.

-Obrigado por me confortar, mãe...Eu sou assim tão terrível?

Os olhos dela ficaram úmidos.

-Não, voce não é horrível.Só protege demais o coração, e tem razoes para agir assim.Gina também tem.A verdade é que nunca pensei que aproximar vocês de verdade.Gina já sofreu demais , e merece uma vida calma, com alguém que seja capaz de ficar ao seu lado, a ajudando a continuar lutando.Não merece alguém que desista com tanta facilidade...

-O que te faz pensar que sou assim.

Ela acariciou o rosto do filho e disse:

-Voce é meu filho, e eu te amor, mas sabemos que nunca foi capaz e comprar um peixe.Porque isso significa uma responsabilidade enorme de cuidar de outra ser vivo...

-Talvez eu só estivesse procurando o peixe certo.

-Talvez. – E talvez voce mesmo seja um peixe assustado, que tem medo de nadar em um aquário desconhecido.

Essa frase provocou um arrepio em Harry.

-Voce se acha muito esperta, não é?

Lily sorriu.

-Fui eu quem te educou, sabe?

Olá, gente, tudo bem??Espero que sim.

Então, acho que devo explicar algumas coisas.

Recebi um e–mail a uns dias que me deixou muito chateada, nele falava que era melhor eu tirar a fic do ar, pois eu não tinha autorização da autora do livro, e talz.Fiquei chateada, mas tudo bem. Não falei no primeiro capitulo,que era baseado no livro?Realmente, o livro não me pertence, mas tenho modificado muitas, muitas coisa mesmo.E outra coisa, no começo, tentei entrar em contato com a autora, e não consegui.

Então, por isso , resolvi que vou terminar de postar o mais rápido possível para não dar problemas para ninguém, certo?

Qdo recebi o e-mail, mostrei a minha mãe, e ela achou melhor eu tirar ela doar, mas foi algo impensado, na hora, e me arrependi,Agora resolvi colocar todos os capítulos novamente, mais esse novo. O pior é que perdi todos os reviews, e gostaria de receber mais, certo, pessoas?

Entrarei no meu e-mail, e responderei todos os reviews que der, os que não der, Muito obrigada mesmo, viu?

E desculpe pelos possíveis erros no texto.

Beijos

Cah Weasley


	8. Chuva de Brilhantes 8

Harry Potter não me pertence, todos sabem , essa fic é baseada no livro de Diana Whitney.E tamnbém não me dá lucro em nada, só existe para termos um momento com uma leitura gostosa.Apenas isso.

Aproveitem o cap.!

Chuva de Brilhantes cap 8

Os agudos gritos de Sophie pareciam estar atingindo a fundo os nervos de Gina.

-Calma, querida.Sei que está com fome, espera só até eu esquentar o macarrão...-Gina espirrou, um ato que causou um grande susto na menina.Instantes depois voltou a espirar e foi até o banheiro para pegar um lenço.

Sophie a seguiu em todo o caminho e resmungou:

-_Quelo_ biscoito! Mas antes, mama, _quelo_ suquinho.

Gina se apoiou na pia, sua pele fervendo como um vulcão, seu corpo totalmente dolorido, e o estomago revirando-se como um furacão.

-Depois do jantar você come biscoitos.

-_Agola_! – replicou a menininha ruiva, e para reforçar a exigência se jogou no chão e gritava novamente.

Gemendo,Gina pressionou a nuca, a espera de uma melhora na dor.Voltou para a cozinha e olhou a panela no fogo, porem, antes de poder servir o prato da filha, a campainha tocou.

Com a birrenta filha no colo,ela correu até a porta tentando acalmar Sophie dizendo palavras de conforto, e cantando cantigas.Quando alcançou a porta, se deparou com opacos olhos verdes.

Harry estava sem paletó, com a gravata frouxa e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça.

-Oi.

Ela retribuiu o cumprimento antes que Sophie voltasse a chorar.Respirou fundo, e quando tomou coragem para olhá-lo novamente, ele já havia entrado na sala sem pedir licença.

Já haviam passado dez dias da fatídica viagem ,ela tinha partido no dia seguinte de volta para Londres, e Harry foi para Nova Orleans para fechar um lucrativo contrato.Depois disso, eles não tinham se visto.

-Achei que voltaria depois do fim de semana.

-Fechei o negócio.Não tinha mais motivo para permanecer lá.

Gina assentiu.Tinha certeza que sua aparência estava horrível por causa da gripe, mas estava exausta demais para pensar nisso.

-Bom, mais uma vez.Todos estavam muito felizes, pois é o contrato mais lucrativo fechado desse ano.

Harry não fez nenhum comentário sobre o assunto, limitou a umedecer os lábios enquanto olhava para Sophie.

-Sei que é maldade- ele disse em voz baixa. – mas fiquei aliviado quando descobri que estava gripada.

-Tem razão. – Gina quase não reconheceu a própria voz,parecia ser de outra pessoa. – Isso é muito cruel.

-Quando fui na cafeteria hoje de manhã e não te vi, achei que estivesse me evitando. – Seu sorriso se transformou em um pequeno tremor nervoso no canto inferior do lábio. – Fiquei aliviado ao descobrir que tinha faltado por causa de uma gripe.

Ela examinou o rosto que estava acostumada a ver todas as noites em seus sonhos nas ultimas semanas.Ele havia entrado em sua vida como um ladrão...e dominando por completo a sua mente.

-Minha mãe disse que você não tem ido à livraria ultimamente. – Fez uma pausa e escolheu as palavras para se expressar.Uma atitude esquisita para uma pessoa que era sempre tão seguro de si. – Ela sente sua falta, sabe.

-Sim, eu sei. – Ela ajeitou Soph no colo, olhando para o homem parado ao lado de um sofá coberto por brinquedos coloridos. – Não estou zangada com ela.

-Mas está comigo...

A ruiva pensou por um momento.

-Na verdade não estou.É que não tenho tempo para você.Estou muito ocupada na verdade com minha filha, que é minha prioridade.Não tenho tempo para alguém que não compreenda isso...e nem queira compartilhá-la.

-Entendo perfeitamente.- sua voz era tremula, até mesmo vacilante. – Olha, admito que não tenho muita experiência com crianças ...

A fala acabou quando Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas, Harry ergueu a mão em um gesto exasperado.

-Certo, não tenho nenhuma experiência com crianças, e foi uma escolha consciente.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

-É o comportamento padrão da maioria dos homens.O que prove meu ponto de vista do assunto.- Sentiu uma leve tontura se apoderar de seu corpo, quando voltou a ver tudo normalmente, se encaminhou até a cozinha e desligou o fogo do macarrão, e se sentou na cadeira da copa. – Felizmente, você fez essa escolha antes de cometer um erro sério.É o que espero.

Ele tinha uma expressão desanimada.

-Nunca tive um filho ilegítimo, se é o que insinua.

-Não estou insinuando nada ,Sua vida pessoal não é da minha conta.

-Eu queria que a situação fosse outra...

-Bom, acontece que não é.

-Isso é claro.

-Ótimo.

A febre dela estava piorando, as paredes rodavam ao seu redor, e o peso de Sophie parecia ter aumentado muito.

-A gente discute isso outro dia, certo?Soph está faminta, eu realmente não...- Gina ficou tonta, seu estomago se movimento horrivelmente, e a saliva se acumulou na boca. – Oh –oh.

-Gina?

Um segundo depois, ela colocou Sophie nos braços de um surpreso Harry e correu para o banheiro.

Era a primeira vez que Harry segurava um bebê no colo, a não ser pelo dia em que Lily colocara Sophie em seu colo, não sabia como segurá-la.Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi o leve peso da garotinha, e depois a suavidade da pele rosada de bebê.Sophie esticou as mãozinhas gordinhas em direção a seu rosto e o encarou com seus enormes olhos castanhos, sem ter consciência da situação do homem.

Ela sorriu, como se o reconhecesse, apertou sua bochecha e disse:

-_Quelo _biscoito!

-Hã,...bem... – Harry olhava freneticamente para a porta fechada do banheiro – Acho que você tem que jantar primeiro.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram, e em sua boquinha formou um bico.

Harry se apavorou e começou a balançar com a menina como um louco.

-Oh, não chore.Por favor, não.

Sophie gargalhava com o movimento feito pelo moreno.

-Espera!Olha, a comida está ali, comida de verdade... – ele pegou colher de pau suja de molho, e mexeu o conteúdo da panela – Hã...bom, talvez não seja comida _verdadeira,_mas chega a ser bem perto.

Sophie o olhou e esticou os dois braços em direção da panela, o chocando.

-Está realmente com fome, né?Acho que também ficaria brava se um estranho estragasse o meu jantar...

Ele e virou correndo, quando Gina, muito pálida apareceu no corredor.

-Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu e apesar de confirmar, se encostou na parede.

Ele soltou a colher, arrumou Sophie contra seu peito como uma bolinha, e caminhou em direção da jovem moça.

-Você está ardendo em febre.Precisa de um médico urgente.

-É só uma gripe. Soph estava assim semana passada, e o médico disse que não precisava me preocupar.Agora é minha vez. – Ela respirou fundo e afundou o rosto nas mãos. – Com certeza esse não é o melhor momento para se receber uma visita.

-Queria que você não me considerasse uma visita.

Gina o encarou.

-Você não me parece uma empregada.

-E se eu vestir um avental.

-Não combinaria com sua gravata de seda. Não quero ser chata, mas queria que fosse embora, por favor.

-Você está doente, precisa de ajuda.

-Sua observação foi anotada, eu adoraria que você fosse uma babá ou um médico .Mas, é apenas um arquiteto solteirão...não é de grande ajuda no momento.

-Me dê só uma chance. – Harry murmurou aflito. – E se quiser me ver fora de sua vida, prometo que nunca mais volto a te incomodar.

Nos olhos dela, um brilho apareceu, uma mistura de esperança e desespero.Depois de um segundo a expressão em seu rosto voltou a ser apenas cansada.

-Certo. – ela murmurou. – Corte o macarrão em pedaços bem pequenos, e dê a sobremesa só depois do jantar,...Ah, ela prefere tomar banho com o sabonete rosa.

-Banho? – A palavra o chocou.A simples idéia de ensaboar e enxaguar a menina fez seu coração disparar. – Na verdade estava pensando em cuidar de v...

Ele achou melhor não completar a palavra.

-Tá bem.

Depois de assentir, ela saiu correndo para o quarto e fechou a porta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Suspirando, Gina se jogou na cama, percebendo que nem tinha arrumado nem a cama.Estava muito cansada.Queria dormir e acordar só quando Sophie tivesse 5 anos.

Era o que desejava, mas não tinha a intenção de alimentar o medo de Harry Potter por tanto tempo...

Tinha certeza que o desejo de ajudar era verdadeiro.Harry era uma pessoa que precisava ajudar a todos, espalhando felicidade por onde passa.Infelizmente, ela não sabia que criança não podiam ser acalmadas com presentes e agrados e depois deixadas de lado.Uma criança era um compromisso para a vida inteira...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aquele pequeno ser era um dos piores pesadelos de Harry.Uma miniatura de ser humano que precisava rapidamente aprender a se comunicar.

E ele não fazia idéia de como a ajudar.

Como posso acalmá-la?- murmurou para si mesmo.

-Comida, é em um prato e depois ver desaparecer.Posso fazer isso...

Com Sophie no colo, começou a explorar a cozinha.Abriu todos os armários, até que encontrou um pequeno prato onde despejou o macarrão em excesso, fazendo molho se espalhar sobre o balcão.Xingando baixinho, correu para pegar toalhas de papel.

Quando terminou de limpar a bagunça, percebeu que a garotinha começara a chorar.Ele a colocou na cadeira de bebê, pegou o prato e sentou em uma cadeira ao lado, se sentindo muito satisfeito.

Depois de alguns segundos, voltou a olhar para a ruivinha, para perceber que ela limitava-se a encará-lo completamente imóvel .Suspirou.

-Acho que precisa de uma colher.Toma.- pegou uma colher e depois tentou ensiná-la como fazer.

Sophie olhava para ele como se estivesse sentindo pena desse homem trapalhão.Soltou uma risadinha provocativa e enfiou a mão dentro do prato, fazendo transbordar.

Ele suspirou novamente.Não estava dando certo.

Com medo de Gina aparecer e achar graça da batalha perdida de Harry, pegou a colher e o pulso e tentou ensiná-la a pegar o talher.

-Você segura assim, e...

-Não!- disse e recomeçou a bater a mão contra o prato.Sua gravata tinha acabado de virar um trapo sujo.

-_Eu faz assim_. – ela murmurou orgulhosa, passando a mão nos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais vermelhos.

-Sim. – replicou. – Faz sim.

As pequeninas sobrancelhas dela se levantaram.

-_Pimelo, quelo _suco!

-Suco? – ele olhou ao redor. – Que tipo ?

-_Pimelo.- _os lábios dela tremiam de ansiedade.

-Ok, já entendi.Mas não chore, pelo amor, não chore. – Se levantou e correu em direção da geladeira, abriu-a e pegou a primeira caixa de suco de maçã. – Olha, suco.Vou colocar em um copo...Só pra ti.Está vendo?Aqui, pronto.

Ela pegou o copo e bebeu até a ultima gota sem nem um olhar de agradecimento.Apavorado, achou melhor recorrer a um expert no assunto Sophie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Como assim não pode? – Harry levantou o celular com vontade de o tacar na parede. – Eu não expliquei direito.Você precisa vir.A vida de um bebê depende disso.

A risada de Lily foi calma e natural.

-Continua sendo exagerado quando não consegue o que quer.

-Você... – deixou escapar um suspiro quando viu as almofadas brancas do sofá vermelhas de molho.- Não, não toque em mais nada, mocinha.Sua mamãe não vai ficar muito feliz com a gente.

Ele pegou umas almofadas e escondeu embaixo do assento estofado do sofá.Pegou a alegre ruivinha no colo e continuou seu discurso.

-Olha, eu estou desesperado.Venha aqui por favor, e dê um banho na garota, antes que ela fique grudada no tapete para sempre.

O som do outro lado da linha chamou sua atenção, parecia algo sendo aberto.

-O que?Desculpe, não escutei o que disse.A pipoca está pronta.

-Pipoca?- Harry murmurou, ajeitando a menina no colo. – Pipoca?Estou tentando não ficar louco, e você fazendo pipoca/

-É noite de Sean Connery, filho.Aluguei os dois melhores filmes dele...não preciso dizer que ele é a fantasia sexual preferida de toda mulher madura.

-Mãe, não quero saber sobre suas fantasias não.

-Certo. – De qualquer forma, foi muito legal da sua parte ajudar Gina.Ela deve ter gostado demais.

-Gostou?Esse lugar está parecendo um campo de guerra de comida.Ela tem os cabelos mais vermelhos do que já são...Olha, dar comida é uma coisa, mas dar banho.E nunca dei banho no meu cachorro.

-É ela sentada na banheira, encha a esponja com sabonete, e a esfregue devagar.Depois, lave os cabelos com xampu, seque, e depois coloque uma fralda limpa.Só.

-Fralda? – ele arregalou os olhos. – Meu Deus..

-Ela precisa de proteção durante a noite.Você vai achar tudo facilmente, organizada do jeito que Gina é.

Ele olhou ao redor e viu manchas secas de molho, e mãozinhas infantis por toda a parede e no chão.

-Por favor.Eu imploro.Te dou um milhão para vir aqui e...

-Desculpe, querido.Hoje é noite de...

-Sean Connery – disparou – eu sei.Ele colocou o celular sobre o móvel.

Não iria saber quando a água estivesse muito quente ou fria, ela poderia se queimar, ou acabar com pneumonia.Presumindo que ele conseguisse evitar que se afogasse...

-Dodói?

-O quê? – ele olhou pra baixo e percebeu que a menina estava espremida em seu um pouco mais de pratica, levantou-a e colou contra seu peito. - Dodói?Está perguntando se estou com dor de cabeça?

Sorrindo, ela levou um dedo à boca.Em seguida, inclinou a pequena cabeça para frente e o beijou no queixo.

-_Plonto. – _ela murmurou. – _Salô._

Harry sentiu uma fisgada no peito.

-Sim- sussurrou – Agora está tudo bem.Muito obrigado.

Sophie riu, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.A pulsação de Harry acelerou.

Essa menina era especial.Seu rosto estava totalmente sujo, os cabelos revoltos...mas era uma criança doce, até adorável.

Talvez porque parecesse demais com sua mãe.

Ele olhou para a garotinha.

-Sabe?Nunca dei banho em uma crinça em toda a minha vida.

Os olhos castanhos de Soph se estreitaram.

-Farei isso,Mas...você vai me prometer que não irá se afogar.

Sophie piscou, sorrindo a assentindo ao mesmo tempo.

-OK. – Ela ficou reta, e só então, ele carregou sua preciosa carga para o banheiro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gina acordou com a garganta seca, sua cabeça rodava.Virou-se lentamente e constatou que já passava da meia-noite.

Dormira por cinco dificuldade , se levantou da cama, e foi em direção da porta em pânico.Harry devia estar furioso.Isso se, não tivesse ligado para um serviço de babás e ido embora.

Sem saber o que esperar, entrou no quarto de Sophie.O berço estava vazio.Sua barriga congelou.

Com medo, correu até a cozinha, onde a luz estava acesa, percebendo que o lugar estava muito mais limpo do que o deixara.As panelas e os pratos tinham sido lavados e colocados para escorrer.

O chão estava limpo e brilhava.As paredes tinham um aspecto de ter sido limpo há pouco tempo, algumas marcas de limpeza levavam até a sala de estar.

Ela chegou na sala e percebeu que a TV estava ligada.Procurando logo, viu o que parecia o topo de uma cabeça encostada em um dos braços do sofá.

Com o coração acelerado, contornou o sofá e quase não acreditou no que viu.Lá estava Harry Potter com manchas de molho em toda a camisa e macarrão nos cabelos, envolvendo Sophie em seus braços.Dormiam profundamente.

Sabia que aquele tipo de homem existia, aquele que eram capazes de lidar com crianças e as amar.Mas nunca tinha testemunhado isso, em toda a sua vida.

Aquele era o real Harry. Não o gênio dos negócios, o solteirão cobiçado, o homem que escondia sentimentos atrás de um comportamento gentil. Essa cena vulnerável poderia mudar sua vida para sempre.Era a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido.Porque naquele momento ela ficou completa, profunda, e irrevogavelmente apaixonada.Sua vida nunca seria, nunca poderia ser a mesma.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Olá gente como estão??

Bom, não é a primeira vez que digo isso, mas espero que seja a ultima, sei como demorei para atualizar, muito tempo.Resolvi dar esse cap novo de presente de Natal pra vocês.E desejar toda a felicidade do mundo pra vocês para o próximo ano, e um Natal maravilhoso para todos.

E muito obrigado pelo apoio no ultimo cap.Foi muito bom receber aquelas palavras gentis.Obrigada.

Como não consegui falar com a minha beta, o cap não ta corrigido.Desculpe pelos possíveis erros.

Ah, tive que colocar esse aviso lá em cima pq, o FF tirou aquele primeiro que tinha colocado lá no início lembram?Não sei o pq.

Vou tentar postar um cap amanhã.E terminar a fic, até o fim das férias./

Beijos a todos eee...Reviews por favor.

**Nadeshiko Amamya: **Muito obrigada pelo apoio, brigada mesmo, viu?E que bom que está amando a fic.Eis o cap novo.Beijo.

**Mel.Bel.louca**Obrigada pelas palavras de apoio, e espero que tenha gostado do cap.E não vou desistir, viu?Beijaoo

**Aluada The Original**Matar a Gina, mas e ai?Como que a fic vai continuar sahususa.O harry não vive sem ela siasjasa.Que bom que gosta da fic, Beijo

**Brousire**Oláa.Muito obrigado pelo que você disse, me ajudou demais, viu??Que bom que gosta dos dois juntos.Ele teve aquela crise porque não quer se prender em nada, entende.e também tem um pouco de receio pelo que aconteceu com ele quando era pequeno que o pai abandonou a mãe e tudo mais..Ela é uma graça mesm..Beijoo

**Andy Black**Olá, brigadãoo mesmo pelo apoio e todas as palavras.E que ótimo que ama a fic, fico muito feliz.Beijo

**Iracema:** Menina do céu, você não tem idéia de quanto as suas palavras me ajudaram, as suas e de todos, demais.Brigada viu??E sim, vou continuar com a fic,Beijo

**Cacau Evans: **Valeu mesmo pela review e tudo que disse, tinha ficado mto chateada por ter que tirar a fic, mas com todos os comentários eu fiquei melhor.Fico muito feliz que goste da fic.Beijos

**Mai Amekan: **Haha que bom que gostou.Descobriu agora o que aconteceu com o Harry?jsiajsa Beijo

**MichelleGranger: **Oi, menina brigada pelo apoio.As palavras de todos foram muito boas para mim.Beijo.

**Julinha Potter**Olá.Que bom que gostou do cap.Chato mesmo receber essa review.mas já me recuperei.No floreios eu já postei essa fic, mas como nunca recebi review nenhuma, desanimei, quem sabe não coloco lá também de novo?Beijo

**Darklokura**Oi, td bem sim e vc???Ótimo que gosta muito da fic, fico feliz.Fiquei muito feliz pelas suas palavras, viu?Brigada.Tentei entrar em contato com a autora mesmo, mas nada, não consegui nenhum retorno.Beijo

**Dessa Potter: **Olá.Prometo que não vou tirar a fic do ar não, viu?Bom, eu acho que não é um vírus, não, mas sei lá né?Tem louco pra tudo.ahha ta apaixonada pelo Harry;shauhsuas.Logo, logo eles ficam juntos, espere umm pouco, mas e ai, gostou do ca novo?T add no msn sim, ms vc não colocou o e-mail.?! Se vc passar eu te add com prazer,Beijo

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, gente.

Beijo

Cah Weasley e Ana luiza(beta).


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter não me pertence, todos sabem , essa fic é baseada no livro de Diana Whitney

Harry Potter não me pertence, todos sabem , essa fic é baseada no livro de Diana Whitney. Também não me dá lucro algum, só existe para termos um momento de leitura gostosa.Apenas isso.

Aproveitem o cap!

Chuva de Brilhantes cap. 9

-Não, Harry, está muito alto!

-Calma, você vai gostar!

-Você quer é me matar! É isso mesmo mocinho...-Gina berrou enquanto sentia seu estômago indo fazer uma visitinha ao seu cérebro na descida do monte de neve.

Após passarem pelas árvores, fizeram uma curva próxima a colina e Harry gritou animadíssimo.Tão alegre que nem percebeu o quão em pânico Gina estava.

Quando Gina não esperava mais nada no sinuoso caminho, um enorme monte de neve apareceu no caminho de ambos. E era essa exatamente a direção em que ele, sorridente estava seguindo.

-Se segura!-gritou

Não havia nada em que Gina pudesse se segurar, é claro.Ela só esperava que aquele monte de neve não escondesse uma pedra gigante.

Bateram.A jovem se jogou antes,caindo de boca e engolindo uma pequena quantidade de neve.Devagar, ela rolou para cima respirando fundo ao mesmo instante em que via a expressão preocupada no rosto bonito de Harry.

-Você está bem?Machuquei-te?Cai por cima de você?Se você estiver machucada não irei me perdoar.

-Calma, estou bem!-encheu os pulmões de ar, e sorriu timidamente – Mas não graças a você!

Ele riu, entendendo a mão para levantá-la.

-E onde ficou seu espírito aventureiro?

-Lá no topo da colina, fazendo companhia para o meu estômago – olhou para ele fingindo uma expressão de censura. – Era muito alto.

-Mas é mais seguro que uma roda-gigante.

-Não gosto disso também.

-Tudo bem- ele se abaixou em direção ao trenó, depois disso se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura. – Você tem outros atrativos...

-É verdade... podia falar mais disso...- Elevou os lábios próximo a ele esperando o beijo que logo veio, suave, mas com uma paixão capaz de derreter todo gelo a sua volta.

-Acho... -ele interrompeu o beijo com uma certa incerteza, e sorriu – melhor procurarmos minha mãe e Soph antes que elas se desesperem.

-Concordo.

Três semanas haviam se passado desde tinha encontrado Harry dormindo com Sophie no colo. Três semanas maravilhosas e apaixonantes. Passavam todas as noites juntos como uma família, rindo durante o jantar ou pedindo comida pelo telefone, quando assistiam algum filma na TV.

Os fins de semana haviam se tornado em pequenas aventuras, em mais variados lugares, para distrair Sophie. Harry havia se tornado parte importante da vida de Gina, e da de Soph também.

Todos podiam perceber quanto a menina o adorava.

Gina gostava demais dessa situação, mas uma voz interior sempre lhe alertava que tudo isso era passageiro. Nada era para sempre, nem a vida era.

Ainda assim, ela não podia negar que Harry havia lhe trazido felicidade, mesmo que seu coração insistisse para não ficar entusiasmada com isso.

Ele colocou o cabo amarrado do trenó nos ombros, e a abrçou em um gesto possessivo.

-Topa correr até o topo?

-Se você quiser, vá você, mocinho. Todos os músculos do meu corpo estão doendo.

-Então, o mais galante a se fazer é pega-la nos braços e carregar até a civilização.

-Certo- ela parou no mesmo momento, estendendo os braços.-sou toda sua.

A expressão atônita de Harry era hilária.

-Quer de verdade que eu te carregue?Em um barranco de seis andares??

-Mas você disse que o barranco é do tamanho de uma roda-gigante, Sr.Galanteador. – Gina sorriu maliciosa. – Agora percebo que era uma mentira. Acho que te peguei dessa vez.

-Será que não acredita na palavra de um homem virtuoso, ou pensa que ele não é capaz de proteger sua dama dos perigos desse mundo cruel?- ele fingiu indignação. – Nada disso. Não há nenhuma mentira.

Ainda segurando o cabo do trenó, ele se inclinou contra Gina, como se fosse beijá-la, mas em vez disso, ergueu-a do chão, como se ela não pesasse mais que uma pluma.

-Atacar!- ele gritou, correndo colina acima e ignorando os protestos dela

Quando chegaram ao lado da cabana viram Lily e Sophie montando um boneco de neve. Gina tinha rido tanto, que seu estômago estava dolorido, e Harry arfava como se estivesse prestes a ter um colapso.

Sem interromper a montagem, ela ergueu-se para os dois.

-Meu Deus, acho que vou chamar uma ambulância.

Rindo, Harry se abaixou o bastante para que os pés de Gina tocassem o chão.

-Ela...está...bem... – ele disse com dificuldade. – Só está...com...frio...nós pés.

-Bom, acho que você pode cuidar disso... – Lily murmurou, sorrindo. – Sei que Gina está bem, estava falando de você, bobinho. Por que seu rosto está cinzento?

-Provavelmente pelo frio. – Respirando fundo, ele levantou o tronco. – Estava sendo galante para minha dama, com licença.

-Estava se comportando como um bobo. – Gina corrigiu – Um bobo adoravelmente bobo.

-Não é minha culpa se você é mais pesada do que parece.

-Quieto Harry!

-Será que é impressão minha, ou a mocinha é meio sensível quanto ao peso?

-Mencione isso de novo, e morrerá lenta e dolorosamente. Fui clara?

A advertência foi seguida por um sorriso, o qual foi retribuído por Harry. Lily, também sorridente, observou a cena quietinha.

-_Mã, mã! _– Soph se levantou imediatamente, sem conter sua excitação. – Eu fiz um boneco de neve!

-É mesmo? – Gina olhou para a escultura da filha, que com imaginação podia lembrar o formato de um boneco. – Mas que lindo, filha!

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

-Ele parece um pouco...hã...pornográfico, não acha?Viu aquela protuberância?Talvez seja melhor conversar com sua filha.

-Se comporte, Harry. Pelo amor, ela só tem dois anos.

-Mas minha mãe não.

-Você é terrível.

Os dois começaram a rir, e automaticamente, Harry ergueu a menina do chão, ajeitando-a no colo.

-Então o que achou de toda essa coisa branca, minha pequenininha?

Sophie arregalou os olhos.

-Eu...eu fiz um boneco de neve!

-E ele é muito bonito. – Os lábios de Harry se curvaram num sorriso. – Quer brincar de escorregar agora?

Ela concordou, animada.

-Não está pensando em levá-la junto naquela brincadeira suicida, está?

-A gente vai se divertir à beça...aposto que a filha é mais corajosa que a mãe.

Gina o encarou com uma fúria fingida ao mesmo tempo em que Sophie se despedia feliz.

Eles agiam de maneira tão natural, ela pensou. Era dessa forma que ela havia imaginado uma relação entre pai e filho. Quando criança, ela criava fantasias sobre seu pai ausente, histórias mais criativas possíveis.Mas nunca conseguiu superar completamente a magoa que o abandono do pai deixara.Se perguntava se o mesmo havia acontecido com Harry.

-Ainda acredita que o amor é um mito?

A pergunta a surpreendeu, pois não havia percebido a presença de Lily ao seu lado, e outra porque a senhora parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

Demorou alguns minutos para se lembrar de que ela mesma havia dito isso algumas semanas atrás, na loja de Lily.

-O amor é real. – Gina disse baixinho. – O mito é acreditar que ele possa durar para sempre.

Lily ficou pensativa, olhando para o filho, que no momento escorregava morro abaixo com a garotinha as gargalhadas.

-Para sempre é muito tempo.

-Sim. – Gina cruzou os braços rapidamente e sentiu dor. – Eu me contentaria com algumas décadas, apenas.

-Isso realmente seria ótimo. – Enfiando as mãos no bolso da jaqueta de couro, Lily umedeceu os lábios. – Sempre pensei no amor como um fruto. Temos que esperar ele ficar totalmente maduro para que experimentemos. Aí será uma perfeição deliciosa.

Gina a encarou, levantando as sobrancelhas vermelhas.

-Mas as frutas também estragam e devem ser colhidas no momento correto.

-Ah, mas as coisas mais frágeis são as mais preciosas, não é?

-Nem sempre.

-Oh... – ela encolheu os ombros. – Acho que foi uma comparação ruim. Podemos tentar com legumes, o que você acha de abobrinha?

-Acho que ele tem pouco a ver com os relacionamentos humanos.

-O que temos aqui?Um acesso insuportável de realismo?Certo, vamos ao ponto. Sabemos que está apaixonada pelo meu filho.O que pretende fazer a respeito disso?

Gina riu, nervosa pela objetividade da senhora. Ela evitou o olhar penetrante dos olhos verdes, encolhendo levemente os ombros.

-Eu não sei.

-Bom, pelo menos você é honesta.

-Tento ser. – Gina ajeitou os cabelos. – E como você acabou de perceber, sou realista. Não sou a primeira a encantar seu filho e não serei a última

-Mas que atitude é essa?Se você o quer, lute por ele.

-Por que deveria lutar, qual seria o prêmio?Mais algumas semanas com esse homem que quer ser livre, e que acabará inevitavelmente partindo meu coração- sua voz falhou, traindo a emoção – Estamos nos divertindo na companhia do outro no momento, e isso me basta.

-É mesmo?- ela estudou a outra intensamente. – Bom, eu posso dizer que vocês foram feitos no mesmo molde. Nunca vi alguém tão determinado a evitar compromissos quanto meu filho, mas a vida guarda surpresas.

-Não estou tentando evitar compromissos.

-Então chama isso como?

-Acesso de realismo, como você mesmo disse. – O assunto estava se tornando complicado. - Olha Lily, não tenho medo de compromissos. Já fiz isso antes. No passado disse a um homem que ficaria com ele até meu ultimo suspiro.E onze meses depois fui abandonada.Não tenho culpa se não acredito no amor, como o resto do mundo.

--O resto do mundo? –O sorriso da senhora era gentil, porém um pouco triste. – Isso é muita gente.

Apavorada, Gina percebeu que já não falava tão convicta como antes.

-Não sei o que fazer Lily. Prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais deixaria que meu coração me guiasse, mas aqui estou eu, me deixando viver as fantasias mais bobas.Por que estou fazendo isso?O que está errado?

Lily a abraçou com carinho.

-Nada de errado, querida.Você é uma jovem normal que se apaixonou por um jovem normal.Isso sempre acontece.

Gina se enfureceu quando notou que já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

-Não quero perde-lo Lily, mas mesmo assim sei que cedo ou tarde ele vai partir. Harry é assim, um homem que precisa de constantes transformações, novas pessoas,lugares, experiências em sua vida.Agora, sei que somos uma novidade para ele, mas certamente ele vai se cansar, e quando isso acontecer, não sei se conseguirei lidar com o sentimento de perda.

-Você acredita nisso de verdade?Se sim, fico surpresa que tenha se apaixonado por alguém por quem tem um conceito tão baixo.

Ela escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente antes de falar:

-Ele não é uma pessoa ruim, você de todas as pessoas sabe disso. De qualquer forma, ele teme perder a liberdade acima de tudo.

A mulher mais velha deixou um suspiro escapar.

-Não é a perda da liberdade que meu filho teme. É a perda de alguém que ele escolher para amar. – Ela lançou um olhar de relance. – Tenho certeza que entende isso, pois sente a mesma coisa.

A afirmação foi perturbadora. A ruiva retesou os ombros, tentando amenizar o tormento dentro de seu coração.

-É natural ter receio de perder quem amamos Lily.

-É claro que sim. – Percebendo o distanciamento de Gina, ela retirou o braço do ombro da ruiva. – Mas negar a alegria do amor como medida de precaução não é uma solução.

Um arrepio correu por sua espinha.

-Então qual é a solução?

-Só Deus sabe filha. Mas Ele deu inteligência e um coração por algum motivo. Não ignore isso. As use.

-Em outras palavras, não devo me preocupar com isso e deixar a vida seguir naturalmente?

Lily encolheu os ombros enquanto dizia:

-Isso seria ruim?

Ela não respondeu, demorando alguns minutos para perceber a partida da amiga. A pergunta continuava a atormentá-la.

Seria tão ruim aproveitar tudo como se o amanhã não existisse?

Alguns metros a frente, Harry subia a trilha com Sophie nos braços.Os dois estavam molhados, rindo sem nenhuma preocupação.Ela podia ver os braços segurando o pescoço de Harry com força, uma atitude inconscientemente possessiva.O rosto infantil e rosado mostrava toda a felicidade que sentia.

O coração de Gina se apertou. A felicidade refletida no rostinho era maravilhosa, uma benção, mas também, talvez, uma maldição.

Pensou consigo mesma como tinha a tendência de enxergar as coisas com um possível sofrimento. Resolveu não arruinar a felicidade de Soph, nem mesmo a sua...

-()-()-()-()-()-

-Você nunca se cansa, menininha? – Exausto, Harry se jogou na neve, ainda sentindo sua mão ser puxada pela pequena.

-Mais- Ela pediu. – De novo.

-Mas você não tem piedade?Sou apenas um velho.

A menina arqueou as sobrancelhas por um momento, depois sorriu marotamente e se jogou sobre o peito de Harry.

-Mais!Mais!

Ele teria respondido se não precisasse respirar, o que seria muito mais fácil se Sophie parasse de pular sobre si.

-Harry?- Uma sombra cobriu os dois. - Harry Potter?

Estreitando o olhar, viu o rosto vagamente familiar. Ainda não conseguindo falar, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Se erguendo sobre os cotovelos, reconheceu as feições do homem que havia conhecido algum tempo antes, numa disputa de projetos, Draco Malfoy.Harry tinha conseguido o trabalho.

Draco estava rindo.

-Meu Deus Potter, achei que estivesse atualizado sobre os boatos, mas nunca soube que havia desistido da vida de solteiro – Ele estendeu a mão, o ajudando a levantar. – Uma linda criança, Harry.Deve estar orgulhoso.

-Oh, ela não é minha. – A ênfase da resposta surpreendeu até a ele mesmo. A idéia de alguém o chamando de pai o assustou muito.

Ele olhou para Sophie, que havia colocado um dedo na boca, e analisava o recém-chegado com interesse. Por algum motivo, sentiu o coração apertado.

-É a filha de uma amiga, só isso.

-Uma amiga. – Os olhos do loiro brilharam. –Devia saber que o solteiro mais feliz do mundo não iria abandonar tão facilmente sua fama. Desculpe por imaginar coisas.

Soph agarrou a perna de Harry com força, oferecendo a Draco um sorriso infantil devastador.

O homem retribuiu, sorrindo também.

-Olá, qual é o seu nome?

A menina riu, escondendo o rosto.

-Sophie. – Uma voz fria foi ouvida. – O nome dela é Sophie.

Harry mal teve tempo de se virar antes que Gina estivesse com a menina nos braços. Ela lançou um olhar duro a ele antes de sua atenção se focar em Draco.

-Sou Gina Weasley, "amiga" de Harry.

A ênfase a palavra e a frieza da pronuncia fizeram Harry gelar. Ele mal conseguiu prestar atenção quando ela acabou de se apresentar.

-É um prazer te conhecer, Sr.Malfoy. – Ela segurava a filha no colo, evitando o olhar de Harry. – Espero que me desculpe. Minha filha já teve toda a diversão possível por hoje. Ela precisa descansar.

-É claro. – Draco replicou polidamente. Sua expressão era confusa. – Não sou nenhum _expert_ em mulheres, só estou casado há nove anos. Mas poderia apostar que essa moça não está muito contente com você no momento.

-Acho que está certo, meu amigo. – Harry murmurou. Não sabia o que tinha feito. Mas com certeza fora algo muito errado.

-()-()-()-()-()-

A volta pra casa foi estranha. As conversas eram poucas e muito polidas, a tensão era palpável. Deixaram primeiro Lily, depois foi a vez de Gina e Sophie que morava a algumas quadras de distancia. Ele levou a menina adormecida para cima e se sentou no sofá enquanto Gina a levava para o berço. Alguns minutos depois ela voltou, com passos lentos, aparentemente sem nenhuma pressa.

-Quer um café?

-Não, obrigado.

Um pesado silencio os envolveu.

-Prefere algo mais forte?Tenho cerveja...

-Não, não estou bem.Verdade. – Ele suspirou, e bagunçou os cabelos com as pontas dos dedos. - Na verdade não me sinto tão bem. Fiz algo que te magoou, ou irritou?

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para a lareira apagada.

-Não estou irritada com você, Harry. Estou irritada comigo.

-Não entendo.

Nem ela podia entender.

-Quando pensa no futuro, daqui a um ano ou dois, o que realmente espera conquistar?

Ele a encarou como se estivesse diante de uma esfinge.

-Não sei, realmente nunca pensei sobre isso.

Era a exata resposta que Gina esperava escutar.

-Essa é a principal diferença entre nós, você nunca pensa no futuro, e eu não posso deixar de pensar nisso.

O rosto dele ficou momentaneamente mais pálido.

-Ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer no futuro. É perda de tempo ficar pensando nisso.

-Não pensa assim sobre os orçamentos fiscais. Você exige de Frank projeções de gastos detalhados para os próximos cinco anos.

-Não estamos falando de negócios.

-Pois então, você consegue planejar os negócios com antecedência quando se fala em dinheiro, mas sua vida pessoal é baseada na teoria "viva o momento".

-O que há de errado nisso?

-Nada, realmente. É que esse pensamento não funciona comigo.- Gina detestou perceber que seus olhos estavam úmidos. – Tinha três anos quando meus pais tiveram uma terrível briga. A babá teve uma emergência e minha mãe precisava trabalhar, então pediu que meu pai cuidasse de mim.Era a noite do boliche e ele não ficou nem um pouco contente. – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando se lembrar. – Não me lembro muito... – ela sussurrou. – mas me lembro de que ele me deixou a noite inteira sentada sozinha num banco da pista. Os amigos dele tentaram ser gentis.me ofereciam comida e bebida, mas ele gritou que cuidassem de suas próprias vidas, e que eu era capaz de me virar sozinha. – Ela encolheu os ombros. – Dias depois ele partiu. Nunca mais o vi.

Uma pausa tensa se seguiu. Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e a encarou hesitante.

-É triste. Algo assim não deveria acontecer a uma criança, nenhuma criança.

-Está certo. Não deveria. Farei tudo que puder para que não aconteça com minha filha, mesmo que isso a prive da felicidade agora para impedir que seja magoada no futuro.

-Não sei do que está falando. – ele replicou, embora seu olhar dissesse que havia entendido muito bem. – Eu nunca seria ruim com Sophie ou a magoaria. Eu...realmente gosto dela.

-Sei disso. Mas não pode dar a ela o que ela mais precisa. – Gina respirou fundo para encará-lo. - Não quero que ela se apegue a você. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai abandoná-la, isso vai devastá-la.

O rosto de Harry estava muito branco, como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar.

-O que exatamente está me pedindo para fazer?Casar com você?

A expressão dela era fria.

-Nunca pediria isso a você.

-Mas é isso que quer?

-Casamento não é resposta. Costumava pensar assim, mas aprendi rapidamente que um pedaço de papel não significa de verdade um compromisso para toda a vida entre duas pessoas.

-Ninguém pode se comprometer por toda vida. A não ser que tenha "O poder". Isso é tolice. – A voz dele era rouca, o tom um pouco desesperado. – Você deseja o impossível, uma garantia de que tudo permanecerá como está, que as pessoas não vão crescer, amadurecer. Nenhuma pessoa tem esse tipo de controle sobre a vida,Gina. Gostamos de pensar assim, mas não é verdade.

-Sei disso – ela sussurrou. – Meu Deus, sei muito bem disso.

-Você não pode proteger sua filha de tudo.

-Posso tentar.

-Mesmo que isso signifique privá-la da felicidade só porque não permanecerá para sempre? – Ele avançou um passo, mas recuou logo após. – Não entendo.

-Sim, você pode Harry. Você entendeu tudo muito bem. É por isso que é tão avesso a compromissos...já experimentou a mágoa causada por promessas quebradas e famílias divididas.

-Eu e você somos diferentes. Ambos evitamos a dor, situações que não podemos controlar. A diferença é que você pode tomar decisões baseando-se apenas em como elas o afetam pessoalmente.Eu tenho que pensar em minha filha, antes de tomá-las...

A expressão de Harry era aturdida e desanimada ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho que não tenho escolha a não ser aceitar isso. – Depois de pegar a jaqueta no sofá, ele a observou um momento, caminhou até ela e lhe deu um beijo. Então caminhou até a porta.

Ela o deteve quando sua mão já estava na maçaneta.

-Harry?

Ele a olhou sobre um ombro.

-Eu te amo – ela sussurrou.

Uma mágoa lancinante passou no coração de Harry como um punhal.

-Eu sei. – E, depois de falar isso, foi embora.

N/A:Oii, gente! Tenho até vergonha de voltar e falar a mesma coisa, que sei que demorei, mas aí está o capitulo.Várias coisas aconteceram comigo.Primeiro, estou completamente louca e apaixonada pela série de livros Twilight de Sthepenie Meyer, gente o Edward é tudo que eu procuro num menino.Se quiserem mais informações, falem no coment ou no meu e-mail, minha beta pode provar como estou histérica por causa do filme e tudo, ah vocês sabem que quem vai interpretar o Edward nos cinemas é o Robert Pattinson?Pois é, o menino que fez o Cedrico, meu povo.Tenho lido adoidado fanfic disso, pior que nem existe muitas em português, então leio em inglês mesmo.

Segundo,estou ficando louca com a escola nova, é nota baixa pra cá, teste com nota 0,média vermelha, bronca da mãe...ihh. Vocês podem ver que minha beta reclama das mesmas coisas, já que estudamos juntas mais um ano.Depois de muita chatice minha pra ela mudar de escola também.;D

E a terceira e ultima, Ganhei a minha cachorrinha, ela é lindaaaaaaaaa, chama Bonnie(sim, é por causa da Bonnie Wright), é muito pequenina, pra vcs verem, ela pesoa 600 gramas.linda demais!! E minha filha me ocupa muito tempo sendo filhotinha. ;D

Bom, acho que já cansei vocês falando disso, pois então:

A fanfic está acabando, só tem mais um capitulo e o Epílogo, prometo atualizar mais rapidamente possível, podem cobrar pra minha beta que ela me cobra também.

Ficaram com dó da Gina? Pois eu fiquei, coitada.

Então, se querem um final feliz, ou mesmo se não, REVIEWSSS.Obrigada pelos comentários, mas como estou com pressa pra postar pra vocês, irei responder no próximo capitulo,certo?

Beijos e tchau.

N/B: Olaaa !! Eu assumo a culpa foi inteiramente minha, demorei séculos pra pegar o cap. e betar, mas tenho justificativas (listinha) :

1- Minha cabeça ta cheia de coisa, não to com muita paciência estes últimos dias

2- A escola ta tomando a maior parte do meu tempo, quando não é teste tem um monte de trabalho pra entregar no mesmo dia

3- Minha dog ta mal pq não do atenção pra ela. Acho q ta com depressão

4- Minha mãe ta me atormentando pra estudar. Muita nota vermelha.

5- E por ultimo, mas não menos importante: A famosa PREGUIÇA!

Portanto me desculpem pela demora prometo não demorar mais. E SIM é verdade que a Cah ta muito viciada no livro Twilight fala tanto q as vezes o pessoal fala: "Ahh.. não o Edward de novo não!" Até o peixe dela chama Edward.

Mas o livro e muito legal e o Edward é muito fofo, e lindo, também recomendo.

Mas ate mais vou tentar ser mais ágil no próximo cap. que já ta pronto e ta muito bom.

Beijoss

Anaa.


End file.
